


A Legend Returns

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Brainwashed!Len, CC in later chapters, Canon Divergent, F/M, Legends as a family unit, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: After being freed from the Legion of Doom, Leonard Snart must find his place in the world once more. With so much changed will he return to the team, to the relationships had begun to form, or will he return to Central City and his life as a thief?





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags this is Canon Divergent. A few important notes:  
> \- Post Oculus Len was brainwashed by the Legion  
> \- Mick has good, trusting relationships with the crew (especially Sara and Ray).  
> \- Amaya and Nate are not (and at no point have been) a couple.

* * *

                Most of the crew has returned to their quarters or to do maintenance, allowing Mick and Sara a moment alone with their unconscious friend. “I can’t believe he was there all along…and we missed it.” Sara’s hand moves to lay over where Leonard’s rests on the bed.

                Mick nods, “But we got him back, and broke whatever brain games those Legion Bastards were playing with him.” After another moment he motions toward the hall. “I’m going for a drink, you want somethin’?”

                She shakes her head, “I’m good, thanks.” Once he leaves she sinks onto the stool next to the medical chair. Reaching out to clasp his hand between hers, head dipping so her lips brush against warm knuckles. “Come on Crook, you can beat this.” She huffs, “Or so help me I will come back in there and drag you out.”

                Her head jerks up at gentle squeeze around the hand at his palm, eyes darting up as the familiar drawl reaches her ears. “Nice pep talk Assassin.”

                 “Len!” she almost laughs in relief as icy eyes blink open to meet hers.

                “Easy,” he winces, hand rising to shield his eyes. “You failed to mention the headache I would have when it was over.”

                “Gideon –” before she says more the ship dims the lights, his eyes relaxing from their squint.

                “Alright, so –” Mick cuts off as he enters the room, nodding toward his reclining friend. “Good to have you back Boss.” He sets one of the three beers and a couple pills on the side table. “Will help your head.” Leonard nods gratefully, tossing the pills into his mouth and washing them down. Mick offers Sara a bottle, which she accepts with a small smile. “Figured you’d want to celebrate when he came to.” He shrugs.

                The three drink in a mostly comfortable silence, Len’s eyes closed but the way he shifts letting the other two know he is very much awake and aware of their movements. Finally Sara rises with a sigh. “I should let the others know you are awake.” His eyes crack open and she smiles at him, “It’s good to have you back.” She adds, then turns to the door before he can respond.

                Mick settles onto the now empty seat; Leonard looking over with a frown as he presses slender fingers against his temples “So, how long until the drums stop?”

                The larger man shrugs, “Don’t know. Always had minor adjustments done, never major rewrite.”

                “Why didn’t you say they’d scrambled your thoughts?” he inquires, adjusting the seat so he’s sitting up.

                “Didn’t realize what had been changed at first,” he shrugs, “By the time it wore off, there was no reason to say much.” He sighs, “And I was angry; at you, the team. Doubted brainwashing would warrant forgiveness for the things I did to you.”

                “I was…” He pauses, searching for a word. “Surprised. that you would threaten Lisa.”

                Mick scoffs, “And me that you would partner with the Legion.” He smirks, “Even?”

                Leonard nods, smirk tugging at his own lips. But before he can speak the door opens; Raymond bounding in. “You’re awake! We were worried and –“

                “Haircut!” Mick snaps, quieting the younger man long enough for him to see Len’s grimace at the volume.

                “Right, sorry.” He whispers, face still split in a grin. “We’re glad your back!”

                Rip walks in next, looking between the other three. “Might I have a moment with Mister Snart?” He looks at Mick, “Privately?”

                After a quick glance to Leonard, who nods, Mick rises and grabs Ray by the shoulder. “Come on, I could use another beer.”

                Once the door shuts Len crosses his arms across his chest, keen eyes settling on the other man. “Come to lecture me about my choices _Captain_?”

                Rip sighs, moving to rest his hip against the counter. “No, and I’m not longer captain. That mantel has moved to Sara.” Leonard raises a brow but the other man continues. “I wanted to talk to you about recovery.” He motions between them. “I was waking up in that chair not long ago.”

                “Alright,” Leonard watches him, “I’m listening.”

                “The headache will likely be gone by morning other physical discomfort dissipating in a day or so. But,” He frowns, “Whatever you saw in there will remain, and it will be a while before you can separate team members from their darker counterparts.”

                “I assumed as much,” Leonard nods.

                And you will dream.” Rip frowns, “The memories of what you did with the Legion will come back to you; sometimes triggered during the day, but mine returned primarily at night.”

                “Noted,” Leonard carefully swings his legs around, reaching over to unhook the monitor from around his wrist.

                “And one last thing.” Rip glances back at the door. “Not everyone will accept what has happened, and they will consider you responsible for your actions these past months.”

                He nods, “Understandable,” he brushes shoulders with Rip as he walks toward the door. “But right now, I just want food and a hot shower.” The first is easy enough, and after a light meal he made his way back to his quarters.

                When the door opens he is greeted by a room different than what he remembers; there is a book open on the bed, and framed pictures on his desk. But it’s the knives hanging on the wall that tip him off to the change of resident. As if on cue Sara’s familiar voice comes from the hall to his right, “There you are.” She stops beside him, guilt flashing across her features ass he steps into the room after him. “When Amaya joined the team we were a room short. So I offered my quarters,” she shifts uneasily, motioning around. “But all your stuff is still here,”

                “I can move my things to Mick’s room.” He shrugs.

                “No,” she waves her hand before her, “I assure you it will be much easier for me to bunk with Amaya. Less stolen trinkets to move.” She smiles, “Plus, I’ll be in the study most of the night anyway. We’ve been chasing this group of time pirates and I need to pick up the trail.”

                He frowns, “If you are sure.”

                She nods, “Positive.” She grabs a small bag from next to the door on her way out. “Goodnight Leonard.”

                “Happy hunting,” he replies easily. Once she is gone he moves further into the room. True to her word he finds his clothes folded neatly on one side of the dresser, hers occupying the other. As he enters the bathroom he finds his shampoo sits beside hers in the shower, even his toothbrush has a place on the sink.

                It’s strange, but comforting, he thinks. Echoes of ‘me and you’ resurfacing from what feels like a lifetime ago. He pushes the thought away, focusing on the warm water as it eases the tension in his muscles, washes away the film of dirt and deceit that still clings to him. By the time he returns to the room he wants nothing more than to sleep. Unconsciousness taking him the moment his head hits Sara’s pillow.

* * *

                _“And if I refuse to help?” Leonard asks, looking at the men before him._

_The dark headed one tosses him a photo, which he catches with ease. Lisa’s face stares back at him, bright and smiling as she talks to someone outside the shot. “She’s a pretty girl.”_

_“It would be a shame if she was part of an unfortunate accident.” The light haired one adds, some unspoken darkness coming through his bright eyes._

_“Don’t you touch her,” Len snarls,_

                Leonard jerks awake, forcing his breathing to slow and his voice to remain even. “Gideon.”

                “Yes Mister Snart?” the AI replies.

                “Search Lisa Snart, 2017.” He instructs.

                “There are no results for that name, but,” The front page of Central City’s newspaper appears on his display, headline reading **‘Golden Glider strikes again’** above a photo of several masked men, golden from the knees down. “I believe this may be of interest?”

                “Thanks,” he half answers, eyes skimming the article. He notes that it is a piece written by Iris West, which explains the title. There are details about a series of narcotic dealers being found in allies, feet locked to the ground and their score encased in a gold like substance. “That’s my girl.” He almost smiles, pride coloring his voice as he waves the image away. Lisa is safe, thriving even, Darhk’s threat fading with his defeat. “What time is it?”

                “According to the crew’s preferred timezone, it is 3:45 AM.” Gideon replies.

                He doubts anyone will be up for several hours, but he also knows there is not the option of returning to sleep for him. So getting up he changes into a clean set of clothes, making his way almost silently to the galley. With a mug of cocoa in hand he begins the walk back at a leisurely pace. Taking in the nearly unchanged ship. He hears Sara laugh, and thoughtlessly follows the sound toward the library. He stops short when he notices Rip seated across from her. The pair talking over the paper clippings on the desktop, mugs in hand. There’s a pang in his chest; he pushes it away, turning on his heal and returning to the halls.

                Eventually he ends up back in his (Or is it Sara’s?) room. He notices the worn box of cards laying on her desk, and soon has a game of solitaire laid before him on the bed. He’s not sure how much time passes before his attention is drawn by a knock at the door. “Come in.”

                Sara is smiling at him when it opens, and she looks at him curiously as she steps in. “Sleep okay?”

                He nods, “Fine?”

                He sees her eyes drop to the cards, an emotion he can’t quite read flashing across her features, gone in the space of a breath. She begins moving toward the dresser once more, “Just came for a fresh set of clothes.” She lifts a shirt for emphasis. “I’ll try and move my stuff to Amaya’s room later.” She adds.

                He wants to tell her not to worry about it, that he likes her things in the room. An anchor of sorts, reminding him that this is real and that maybe he has another chance. But instead he just shrugs, “It’s fine, not like the room is crowded.”

                She nods, pausing at the door. “Oh, also wanted to let you know that everyone is in the galley for breakfast.” She grins, “Ray is making pancakes!” He’s not sure why that is so exciting; and it’s more curiosity than hunger that leads him through the halls after putting away the cards and grabbing his empty mug.

                Raymond is standing in front of a griddle in an apron, a stack of pancakes on a plate to his right. Jax and the new guy are seated on the opposite side of the little island talking with him as he cooks. The rest of the team are sitting around one of the far tables in what appear to be mixed discussions.

                “Morning Boss,” Mick nods toward him, Sara turning in her seat to motion him over to the table.

                “Snart!” Ray grins, stepping around the island to offer a plate of the fluffy breakfast food. “Hungry?”

                He thinks about passing, but the scientist is looking at him with such excitement he caves and accepts the plate. He walks over, taking the seat next to Mick and across from Sara. She is talking to the other new member, Amaya, but pushes a warm cup of coffee across the table to him.

                “Miss Jiwe,” Stein’s voice comes from the other side of Mick, “would you be so kind as to pass the strawberry syrup?”

                “Of course,” she smiles, grabbing the jar from where it rests by Sara and passing it to the other man. Leonard watches the team interacting around him, talking and bantering in place of the bickering he remembers.

                “So Blondie,” Mick looks at Sara, “You figure out where our musician friend has been?”

                She chuckles, “Maestro laid low when the Legion was active. But Rip and I think we’ve located his next mark.”

                “When now?” Nate calls from his place at the counter.

                “90’s” She looks over her shoulder to him. “Museum in Egypt.”

                “Museum?” Leonard’s attention shifts from the surprisingly good meal to fully locking onto the Captain.

                Her attention moves to him, “Yeah, a new exhibit is opening. A couple pieces look oddly like future tech.”

                “Target is a former Time Master, calls himself The Maestro.” Mick notes, accenting the name with a movement of his hand.

                “We think he’s stealing tech to bend events according to his will, and possibly that of other surviving Time Masters, now that the wellspring is gone.” Raymond follows up, then grins, “So we’ve been taking them first.”

                Mick nods his agreement, and Sara tilts her head shifting so her body leans toward him. “What do you say Leonard, wanna help plan a heist?”

                He smirks, mirroring her position across the table. “When do we start?”

                “As soon as you and Mick finish breakfast.” She pushes back from the table, glancing between them. “See you in the library.”

                Leonard and Mick follow soon after, the larger man pausing long enough to give Raymond a slap on the back and place dishes in the sink. “Thanks for the meal Haircut.” Ray just beams in response, then moves to help Nate with washing and drying the dishes.

                When they reach the library Sara has several chairs pulled around the desk. A hologram of the schematic projecting up from the screen. As they come closer they see Sara typing up notes on one of the smaller data pads. “So,” She looks up at the pair, “The amulet we are looking for will be displayed here.” She motions to a section on the second floor.

                “Security?” Len asks, looking over the blueprint.

                “Mixed,” She replies, handing him the tablet with her notes, as well as diagrams of the systems and shifts.

                “How long do we have?” He looks back up to her.

                “As long as you need,” she frowns. “But the sooner the better.” She glances between the two, “You think you’ve got this covered?”

                “You not helpin’?” Mick’s brow furrows.

                She shakes her head, “I’ll be back later, but I figure this is a good time to move my stuff into Amaya’s room.” She makes her way toward the door, speaking over her shoulder. “Call if you need me.”

                After she’s left Leonard begins to flip through the information that’s been gathered, sitting in one of the vacant chairs. “This is well researched.”

                “She’s a natural, works well on the field too.” Mick replies easily, “Think she likes the thrill almost as much as you do.” He adds.

                “I always suspected as much,” he returns his attention to the building layout. “Her training makes her well suited for it.” He glances over to his partner, “So who makes up the team?”

                “Me, Sara and Haircut usually.” Mick replies.

                “Raymond, really?” Leonard looks over skeptically.

                Mick shrugs, “Fits in small spaces, surprisingly good with locks.”

                Soon the two have fallen back into old habits, working comfortably and in relative silence. Leonard feels like himself again, some level of familiarity settling in around him. “So? How do we look?” Sara’s voice draws him from the work. She tosses Mick a beer, then slides one across the desk to him, setting a plate of small sandwiches in the middle. “Courtesy of Amaya,” she adds, sitting in the chair across from him.

                “Well,” Len drawls, sliding an outline to her as Mick reaches for food. “Going by what Mick has said, this is the best route.” He taps at a back exit, “I can walk you through overriding the alarm from here, and Raymond should be able to knock out the cameras.”

                She frowns, “Walk me through? Why aren’t you with us?”

                “I will be of more use to you here.” He points to a winding section of halls on the screen. “I can’t guide you through this on the ground.” He motions to the other man, “And Mick will pick up on any unseen threats.”

                “It’s no use,” the larger man shrugs, “I already tried talking him out of it.”

                She huffs, “Fine, walk me through the plan.” She listens attentively, waiting until the end to make some minor adjustments and offering a more detailed time estimate for parts concerning herself and Ray. When they finally lock in the details she smiles at him. “I’ll do a briefing with the others later.” She puts the bottles atop the empty plate. “We’ll make our move tomorrow.” She offers Len one last look as she rises to her feet. “Still room for you on the team if you change your mind.”

                He offers a half smile, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

                The briefing is short, each team member nodding, the occasional question answered or detail made clearer. Len watches with some surprise; what was once a rag-tag team now showing unification. Once his portion is done, he ducks out. Going for a quick meal while the galley is still empty, and then retiring to his quarters for the night.

                It feels colder somehow; emptier with the extra space in the closet, gaps in the bookshelf, empty walls. Sara has spread his clothes to fill the dresser drawers, though he’s pretty sure at least one sweater is missing. He shakes his head, changing into night clothes and settling onto the bed. For a time his mind continues to work, analyzing details of the plan, formulating counter moves should something go wrong, until eventually sleep pulls him under once more.


	2. Lay of the Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team lands in Egypt early so they have time to canvas the museum. Leonard continues to learn about the changes since his disappearance.

* * *

                When Leonard wakes the next morning he’s hardly rested; having spent the night reliving the mission in WWI, and the vicious things he’d said to Mick at their reunion. He knows the other man won’t hold it against him. Angry words often fading more quickly than even the bruises they inflict on one another. Still, he intends to make it up to his partner somehow once this heist is finished and things settle a little.

                When he gets to the galley he finds the whole crew is once again present. But this time instead of Ray it is Mick standing with his back to the group while cooking over the stove. Sara glances up flashing a smile as she chops vegetables at the counter. “Morning Len.” She turns to where the others are seated at the tables with various drinks. “Nate! Bacon?”

                “Of course!” he replies, and she quickly crumbles several pieces into what appears to be a bowl of cheese and mixed greens.

                She taps Mick’s shoulder, “On your right.” She places the bowl on the counter at his elbow.

When she turns back Leonard slips onto one of the stools across from her. “I never took you for a cook Assassin.” He comments, watching as she makes quick work of another pepper.

                “She’s not.” Mick replies gruffly, turning to glance at the pair, a teasing grin pulling at his lips. “Blondie here burns oatmeal.”

                “Hey!” she glares, “That was one time!”

                “Then there were the charcoal bagels.” Jax chimes in from the table.

                “And the doughy centered biscuits,” Ray follows

                “Or your poor attempt at a quiche.” Stein adds

                “Alright, you’ve made your point.” She snaps, though there is no real heat in it, the crew merely laughing in response. He notices the almost smile on her own lips as she shakes her head. “I’m trained to cook fresh meals over a fire, not in a timeship.”

                “Librarian,” Mick holds out a plate with a massive omelet, Nate immediately on his feet to retrieve the meal. _Of course_ that’s Mick’s meal, memories of mornings in safe houses with him, Lisa and Mick sitting around a beat up table eating the meal his partner had made. Kids who had nothing but each other, and made the best of it. He’s drawn back to the present at Mick’s voice, “Captain?”

                She hands him a bowl, then turns her attention back to Leonard. “What about you?”

                “I got him,” Mick answers

                At Leonard’s nod she just shrugs, “Alright.” She walks over to pour herself a cup of coffee, offering a grateful smile and “Thanks,” as Mick holds out another plate. He offers his customary grunt in response, then returns to his task while she moves over to the table.

                “How did you get dragged into this?” Leonard asks when Mick finally turns, sliding a plate across to him before leaning back against the counter with his own.

                “Haircut started it.” He shrugs. “I don’t mind. Beats replicator food.” He offers a half smile, “Not the first time I’ve cooked for a crew.”

                Len chuckles, cutting his meal into pieces. “The three of us were hardly a crew at the time.”

                “The two of you sure ate like one.” He retorts, then motions to the table. “They do better with morning’s than Lisa.” He shrugs, “Well, cept Sara until after her coffee.”

                “Can’t blame her for that,” Leonard looks over, “I’d need it to lead this group too.”

                Mick chuckles, “She does good, keeps them on the same page.”

                “And you?” he tilts his head.

                “Hey,” Amaya turns in her seat, “You two going to come join us?”

                “Yeah!” Ray scoots down, “We’ve got room.” The pair share a quick look, then with a nod move over to the others.

                Once the meal is over everyone launches into a flurry of activity. Sara has announced they will be landing early in the day, allowing everyone a little time to explore before the actual mission begins. Leonard hears a few of them discussing clothes, and he knows without checking that at least Sara, and probably Mick will be doublechecking their weapons.

                “Snart,” Jefferson sprints down the hall, offering a small device to the taller man. “Here’s the camera you asked for.”

                “Thanks,” he nods, taking the object. “Can you run the feed through Gideon’s system?”

                “Of course,” he grins, “It’s already set up.”

                “Good man,” He smirks.

                “Jax!” Sara’s voice echoes down the hall.

                “Coming!” he shouts back, offering a quick apologetic smile to Leonard. “I’ll get it transmitting before they leave tonight.”

                He nods, making his way to the bridge, flipping the device over in his hands. The camera lens is no bigger than the end of his pinky, the small wire he assumes for audio.  It amazes him how far technology has come since he first got into thievery as a teen.

                “Jax said you had a piece of tech for me?” Sara’s voice draws his eyes up to where she’s standing a few feet from him.

                He shifts forward in the jumpseat, holding it out to her. “More for my benefit than yours.” He stands as she closes the distance between them. She’s in cuppries and a light, flowy shirt, hair falling in loose waves over her shoulders. “the camera will not hinder you any way, but it will make my job easier if I’m seeing what you are.”

                She nods, taking it and flipping it in her hands for inspection like he had. “Makes sense.” She sets it on the table, then cocks her head. “Care to join us for a tour through the museum?” she motions toward the door, “We were going to go have a look around before the actual event.”

                He offers a smirk, “Double checking your information? Smart move.”

                “Thanks,” she grins, then turns back for the hall. “Be ready in fifteen.”

                He is, and soon everyone but Rip has left the ship. Sara passes around the pills that Raymond and Len had taken in Russia so they can avoid the need for translators or missing important info. They split up, the heist team heading toward the museum while the others canvas the area for any sign of the pirates. “I’ve always wanted to visit Egypt,” Raymond states as they walk, turning about trying to absorb everything around them. “I mean, the pyramids alone are fascinating. Did you know –“ Leonard blocks out his voice, uninterested in knowing how or why the massive structures have caught the scientist’s attention.

                He’s relieved when they reach the three-story structure, Italian he thinks, the white almost reflective in the sun. Grateful to step into air conditioning, while he’s forgone multiple layers the single long sleeve shirt is still hotter than he’d like. Still, he learned a long time ago that the heat is preferable over the stares when he doesn’t cover the scars. He starts as a hand touches his elbow, Sara quickly withdrawing it with a quiet apology. “Here,” she holds out a ticket, “Welcome to the Alexandria National Museum.” He accepts the small piece of paper, watching as she passes them out to the other two as well.

                Raymond takes off almost instantly, something about seeing a section on Egyptian technology and architecture. “I got him,” Mick rolls his eyes, following after the other man with a sigh.

                “They seem pretty close,” The words slip out before Leonard can stop himself.

                Sara looks after them, lips pulled up at the corner. “Shockingly Raymond does a good job of leveling Mick out.” She shakes her head, motioning toward an exhibit as the pair begin to walk. “At least when they aren’t trying to kill each other.” She shakes her head, “I think Ray felt guilt at first,” she looks up, “That you died in his place,” she shrugs, “But it’s grown into a friendship.”

                He pushes back the surprise, ignoring the twinge of _something_ , and reminding himself that time apart has never shadowed their partnership before. “And what about the new girl? I noticed she and Mick seem to gravitate.” Len’s hands are in his pockets, eyes scanning the glass cases as they walk.

                “Amaya?” Sara chuckles, “You’ll have to ask Mick about that.” He sees the smile on her lips, something a little gentler than before, “They are opposites, but good for each other.”

“You know,” he glances at her, deciding a change of subject is best as they slip between other museum guests as they walk. “I still haven’t heard how you became Captain.”

                “Nothing terribly exciting,” she shrugs, “Rip was gone, Martin froze up and stepped down, it just sorta happened after that.”

                “Huh,” he motions with his head toward a glass case near the center of the room. The display has various jewelry, in the center rests the medallion they intend to take. They make a couple passes each, then radio in the other two so that they can do the same.

                “So Crook,” they’ve moved on to a different section, Sara browsing the weapons hanging as he eyes another set of jewels. “What would you take? If this wasn’t about ruining someone else’s plan?” This starts a game, they take turn picking items, and how they would get them until they find themselves outside the front doors once more.

                “That was so cool.” Ray looks between them, “What did you guys think.”

                “That it’s a museum, and one that needs better security.” Leonard replies, pulling a wallet from his pocket as they walk back to the ship. “Here, might come in handy.” He pulls out a security card which he offers to Sara.

                “You pickpocketed part of the security team?” she chuckles.

                “Anything else good?” Mick asks, Leonard tossing him the leather wallet.

                “I couldn’t resist,” he rests his hands in his pockets once more. “And a good thief is always looking for a backup plan.”

                When they get back to the ship they split up again, Len managing a quick meal before Sara calls them all to the bridge. She’s opted for an all black outfit instead of her usual white, hair pulled up in a practical ponytail. “Nice look,”

                She smiles, offering him a little twirl. “I thought the white canary suit may not be the best for this particular outing.” She pats near her collar, “Jax got your camera all hooked up too.”

                “It will make the security box easier.” He replies.

                “Or, you know, there’s still room on the team.” She shrugs, eyeing him hopefully. “You could come see it in person.”

                He shakes his head, “I’ll be more use to you here.” He motions out the front of the ship. “Consider this a test of skill on your part.”

                She shifts forward, tone playful. “You afraid I’ll show you up?”

                He scoffs, “Hardly.” He saunters into space, “In fact, I’m still questioning your choice of crew.”

                “Raymond may surprise you.” She defends.

                “Of that I have little doubt,” he states, and before she can reply the rest of the team files into the room. Mick is dressed in dark colors, and Raymond is in his suit. The other team members are in the same tourist style outfits as the beginning of the day as they all approach the holo-table.

                “Alright. Mick, Raymond and I will sneak in and exchange the medallions.” She looks over the other members, “You are strictly to watch for Maestro and defend civilians. I don’t want innocents hurt in a shoot out.” They nod, and she continues. “Leonard will be directing operations from here, and Rip.” She turns to the former Captain, “We’ll be counting on you and Gideon to have us ready to jump should we encounter trouble.”

                “Of course,” both Rip says at the same time as the AI’s “Understood, Captain.”

                “Let’s go save history,” she motions them all off the ship, Leonard’s attention turning to activating the camera feed. From there all he can do for now is wait.


	3. Alexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard guides the team through the job at the museum, but nothing ever goes quite like expected.  
> And when his nightmares return, he goes to the one person who can ground him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So full disclosure, this has not been as well looked over/edited as usual. I will likely go back over it for typos later.  
> But I wanted to go ahead and get it uploaded anyway (I figure you guys would rather forgive a few mistakes over waiting several more days)

                Leonard watches the city stream by as Sara moves across the rooftops. Mick is riding the motorcycle he’d taken earlier, and Ray has flown ahead to disable the surveillance. “Remember Sara,” Leonard glances from the live feed to where Gideon has pulled up a map. “The museum’s system may be down, but the building across the street also has cameras.”

                “Got it,” she replies, dropping into an alley a couple blocks out and then darting through the shadows.

                “Raymond?” he drawls.

                “Ready to override the camera feed on your mark.” He replies cheerfully.

                “Mick?”

                “Good as soon as Captain knocks the system down.” He replies gruffly.

                “Alright,” he glances as the feed, Sara hesitating just outside of the furthest camera. “Now Ray,” She doesn’t wait for confirmation before darting forward.

                She easily cracks the lock on the security box, adjusting so the camera is pointed toward the now exposed wiring. “Len?”

                “You’re going to pull the first and fifth wires out.” He doublechecks the image against his outline. “leave the fifth one out, then touch the exposed end of the first one to the place the wires feed into the wall. It will create a surge and the system will reboot.” He motions to the box, “You’ll have a little under six seconds to get through the door before the alarm will be functional again.”

                “Alright,” he can hear the smile in her voice. “Here goes, three, two,” she hangs out the wires, “One,” there’s a spark as the wire comes into contact with the metal, and then she’s slammed the box shut and is through the back door. “Mick?” she asks before Len.

                “Inside,” he replies shortly.

                “On my way to meet you guys!” Ray jumps in.

                Len is again left with nothing more than watching through Sara’s camera as she moves to the second floor where the amulet is displayed. He is amazed with how little the feed jerks about, a testament to Sara’s grace and fluidity. He watches as Raymond grows to his normal size, sees a glimpse of Mick keeping watch when Sara turns. He glances at the timer in the top corner of Gideon’s display. “You have three minutes and twenty-two seconds until the next guard passes.”

“Let’s do this,” Ray replies enthusiastically. The angle of the lens keeps him from seeing much of the actual swap. He can see Sara’s hands on the glass, a thin beam of light from Ray’s suit hitting the locking mechanism and then a flurry of movement as the amulet is replaced by the replica.

                “You ready to get us out of here?” Sara’s voice breaks the silence around him, and he can see Mick once more as she approaches the other man.

                “Take a –”

                He’s cut off by Jax’s voice and the sound of shouting in the background. “Guys, we’ve got company.”

                Leonard hears Sara swear, “Get the civilians out of the area.”

                “Already working on it,” Nate replies.

                “Mick, Ray,” Sara’s voice has dropped, “Alexa.”

                Len’s head jerks up at the word, but before he can comment Mick replies. “Got it.” And takes off with Raymond hot on his heels.

                “Len,” Sara’s moving again as well, “I need you to get me onto the roof.”

                That’s not the plan…not even close. But he doubts she’s without reason, “Take the next left.” He instructs, “Then there will be a door on your right. It’s a break room that cuts across to the stairs.” As she nears the door he adds, “you’ll need the security card.”

                “Thanks,” he watches her move, waits until she’s reached the stairwell to continue.

                “Because it’s a converted house there is no direct roof access, you’ll have to take the balcony.” He thinks back to the previous day. “There was a release at the top and bottom of the doors, you should be able to slip out without breaking the glass.”

                She follows his instructions, making quick work of the lock and then swinging onto the roof. As she moves to the far side he sees lights flashing, moving down the road at top speed. “You two out?” she asks, slipping into the trees.

                “Yeah,” Mick’s voice replies first.

                “Going to help the others,” Ray jumps in next, “You get the medallion back to the ship.”

                “Try not to destroy the whole city,” He can hear that almost smile in her tone. “Rip?”

                “Already on it Miss Lance.” Rip speaks for the first time, reminding Len of his presence. He hears the others communicating, discussing location and strategy. But knows he can be of no assistance to them. After a couple minutes of silence the former captain turns to him, “They’ll be quite alright I assure you.” He shakes his head, “They’ve become something rather impressive in our absence.” Len isn’t exactly sure how to respond, so he remains silent. His own mind still processing all the information, and how little he’d actually done.

                Sara’s voice reaches the room moments before she does, “Split up and get back to the ship. I’d rather not have another face off against their ships.” She sits the medallion on the table, then moves toward the captain’s chair, glancing back to Len and Rip. “I’d strap in boys.”

                They do, and as soon as the others are on board Sara takes off, slipping them into the timestream without any obstacles. The moment they are safe the room breaks out in cheers and shouts; Nate and Ray highfive, and he catches Amaya lifting onto her toes to press a kiss to his partners cheek. Sara’s patting Jefferson on the back while Stein pulls Rip aside. While no one is brushing him off, Leonard feels very much on the outside. He slips away; missing both his partners frown, and the disappointment in Sara’s eyes as she looks around and finds him missing.

* * *

                Leonard looks up at the sound of the doors opening, finding Sara leaning against the door frame with two bottles in hand. “We missed you in the galley.”

                “I find that doubtful,” he slips a bookmark between the pages and sets the book beside him on the bed. Motioning her into the room with his head.

                “We did though.” She approaches, offering him a beer, which he accepts. “This was your victor too.”

                “We both know that’s not true,” he shifts, making room for her next to him. “Though I did wonder, Alexa?”

                She offers an almost smile, drawing his attention to the silver band on her finger as she spins it absently. “A standard back up plan for when things don’t go as planned.” She shrugged, “Seemed fitting.”

                “You have Mick set something on fire as your plan B?” he asks, one brow raising.

                “He set off the smoke alarms and sprinkler system, maybe singed the ceiling. At the same time Ray triggered one of the alarms.” She takes the open spot next to him, knees pulled up so she can sit facing him. “Maestro has no aversion to violence, but doesn’t want to fight his way through large crowds and security either. It’s the best way to prevent casualties.”

                “And here I thought you just wanted the attention.” He smirks, “Not bad Canary.”

                She smiles, then tilts her head. “Maybe next time you’ll come with us, show us how to improve?”

                “We’ll see,” he replies, “But in the meantime.” He reaches over, pulling their stack of cards from the shelf and holds them between them. “If you’re not busy?”

                Her eyes light up, though she keeps her expression mostly neutral. “I think I can make a little time.”

                Soon they are both on the floor. Leonard sitting with his back to the bed, Sara stretched out on the floor across from him. “So, why haven’t you captured Maestro yet?” he asks, beginning dealing the cards between them.

                “Right now he isn’t causing any real damage, but he does make it a lot easier to pinpoint potentially dangerous items before they cause issues.” She replies with a small shrug.

                “Letting your enemy do all of your leg work,” he’s smirking again

                “Exactly,” she places a card between them, “And once he stops being useful, or becomes a greater risk. Then we catch him.”

                They fall into silence for several minutes, each of them focusing more on the game. Leonard finds himself relaxing; for a moment everything is back to how it used to be. No Oculus, no Legion or Time Masters. Just a Crook and Assassin playing cards to pass the time.

                Several more turns pass before Sara speaks again, her tone light. “Ray intends to add you to the meal and chore wheel soon.”

                “Chore wheel?” He looks at her skeptically. “When did Boyscout turn into mother hen?”

                Sara chuckles, “When he was without his suit for a while. He spent a lot of time on the ship while we were on missions.” She looks up, amusement in her eyes. “He even started packing us lunches.”

                “What happened to his suit?” Leonard asks, drawing a card.

                “Nate had to destroy it in feudal Japan,” she shakes her head, “We couldn’t replace it until we got back to 2017 again.”

                “Mick said something about going back…teaming up with Scarlet and your friend with the bow?” He replies.

                “Fighting the Aliens, yeah.” She’s smirking. He just lifts a brow, and she recount the story as they continue to play. Answering his occasional question until, all to soon, she’s bidding him goodnight. “Amaya is more morning person, I should get back before she’s asleep and I have to avoid injury.”

                He scoffs, “Like she could hurt you,” he gathers the cards, “Goodnight Sara.”

                “Night Len,” she smiles, then steps into the hall once more.

* * *

                The next day is slow. Jefferson has made several dozen muffins of varying types for breakfast. After which he claims something in the engine room needs maintenance. Raymond, and Nate are both ecstatic to go experiment with the amulet, which garners less concern than Len believes it should. Sara heads to the study, intending to map Maestro’s next move. Mick grabs a six pack from the fridge, telling Leonard that he’ll be in his room watching old movies if Len would like to join him.

                He considers, but in the end opts for having Gideon update him on what he has missed while away from the team. A task that fills the day, and cuts into a portion of the next one. Over the following days he finds himself talking with the rest of the crew more, getting to know the new kids as well as catching up with the originals. And while Nate reminds him of a less useful Raymond, Amaya has stubbornness and fire that he respects.

                Ray animatedly recalls their visit to Camelot, referencing Sara as Lancelot with very clear indications about the Lady Guinevere. Mick fills him in further about the zombie incident, and he notes the professor shudder at the word. Jax talks about the moon landing, and Mick’s singing, which gains more than a little amusement. Even Stein is pleased to recall his time impersonating a great musician. He hears stories about dinosaurs, the mob, and Sara insisting that Queen Anne had seduced _her_. He meets Axel; and while complaining about the uncleanness of rats he finds a smile tugging at his lips as his partner shows the tricks he’s taught the little creature. Sara still meets him to play cards most evenings, and he spends the hours he cannot sleep upgrading his coldgun.

* * *

_“Did you really think you could sneak around me Leo?” Lewis sneers._

_“I came, escorted by Chronos, just like you asked!” he replies, gaze shifting to the armored figure next to the left. “Where is Lisa?”_

_“In her room, where she will be staying.” He replies._

_“We had an agreement, Lisa’s freedom in return for my surrender.” He growls._

_“Except, you didn’t really intend to stay did you?” Lewis motions to Chronos, who steps into the other room before pushing a bound and gagged Sara to her knees between them._

_“Sara!” the word is out before he can stop it, forcing his voice and expression neutral. “What about her?”_

_“I caught her on the edge of the property while you snuck around in here.” He bends down, raising her with a hand against her collar. “Shame really, she’s a pretty girl.”_

_“Let her go,” Len warns._

_“Or what Leo?” Lewis looks at him, “I still have Lisa, do you really want to risk her life?”_

_Sara is looking at him, tears shimmering in her eyes. But it’s not pain, not hurt or anger he sees in them. It’s regret, it’s the way she looks as if she’s let him down, and it tears him apart. “Let Sara go, and I give you my word, no more tricks.”_

_“I’m afraid it’s too late for that,” There’s a sickening crack, and Sara crumples to the floor._

Leonard wakes with a jerk, heart racing as he fights the sheets away from his body. The nightmare, the memory of that prison the Legion had put him in, terrifyingly vivid still weeks after his rescue. He goes to the shower, leaning against the wall as the water runs down his back, reminding himself that he’s awake, that it was all an illusion. But he can’t shake the image of her empty eyes, of cradling Sara’s lifeless body in his arms.

                So once he’s dressed he turns to leave, intending to locate her just to settle his mind. Before he can do so the door opens, Sara stopping only half a step from walking into him. “Oh…hey,” she looks tired, uneasy even.

                “Hey,” he responds, head tilting slightly, “Can I help you?”

                She nods, “I wanted to run something by you,” she motions above them, “Gideon said you were still up.” She looks at him curiously, “If you aren’t otherwise occupied.”

                He steps to the side, offering her space to walk in. She enters, moving to sit on the floor with her back against the bed while he leans back onto the small desk. “What is it?”

                “I’m not having any luck finding Maestro’s next mark, and I know that everyone is tired of being cooped up.” She shrugs, “I was thinking about taking us back to 2017 for a couple days, just so everyone can unwind.”

                “And you’re asking me?” he frowns

                “I’ve done the whole dead, not dead thing…it took some time before I was ready to face my family and friends.” She shrugs, “I just don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you to face them if you don’t want to.”

                “I’m fine,” he shrugs, arms crossing over his chest. “I was meaning to ask you about taking the jump ship to visit Lisa anyway.”

                “Jump ship’s gone.” She leans her head back against the bed. “Rip took it.”

                “Where’s Hunter going?” he frowns.

                She shrugs, “Didn’t say, just that we didn’t need him anymore.”

                “Wait,” Leonard’s arms fall back to his sides, “You mean he quit?”

                She offers a crooked smile, “I doubt that’s the way he’d have worded it.”

                “Well he’s hardly here to defend himself,” he moves to sit down next to her, “But he’s got one thing right.” He glances sideways at her, “You are perfectly capable of running this ship.”

                “You feeling alright?” she frowns, reaching up to touch the back of her hand to his head.

                “Mr. Snart is perfectly healthy, though he did –”

                “Gideon,” he warns, then looks at Sara.

                “That’s better,” she smirks, “For a second there I thought you’d gone soft on me.”

                He scoffs, “It would take a lot more than dying to change me that much Birdie.” They both pause as he finishes, Sara looking in surprise as he kicks himself for letting the nickname slip. It had been a term somewhere between flirting and endearment before the Oculus.

                She must see his concern, rising to her feet and skimming the bookshelf until she finds the pack of cards. “Up for a game Len?” He just nods, and they both settle into the familiar pattern again. They’ve just gotten through the second round when she begins to yawn, “I should turn in, there will be a few extra things to do tomorrow with Rip gone.”

                “Stay.” He reaches out, grabbing her wrist as she begins to rise. He releases her just as quickly, sighing as he rises to his feet beside her. “It’s early morning by now, and you’ve already said your roommate doesn’t like being disturbed.” He’s looking at something past her shoulder, but he’s dug himself this far he may as well finish. “Not like we’ve never shared this bed.”

                He watches her consider, opening her mouth as if to answer then just offering a small smile. “Alright, but don’t go getting any ideas Crook.”

                He smirks, “Wouldn’t dream of it Assassin.”

                Without asking permission she goes to his dresser, grabbing one of the larger sweaters before disappearing into the bathroom. By the time she returns the lights are dimmed and he has the cards put away. She crawls into the bed, and he slips in beside her. They begin with their back’s to one another, but before long he can feel her face nestling between his shoulders, fingers playing with the material of his shirt.

                His skin feels like a live wire wherever she touches. He’s always been hyper-aware of this much contact, but it makes him less uncomfortable with Sara. In fact it’s the most relaxed he’s felt since his return. It’s not long before she drifts off, breath warm through the material of his shirt and of on her hands draping over his side. He never dreamed he would miss contact like this, miss the warmth of another person. But he does; and he allows himself to be lulled into sleep by faint feeling of her heartbeat pressed against his back.


	4. My Sister's Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Waverider lands in Central City 2017, Leonard finally has the chance to reunite with his sister.

* * *

                Leonard wakes the next morning, no sign of the blonde assassin. Not that he had expected anything different, even if it leaves him a with a touch of disappointment. Still, it’s the best night’s sleep he’s had since the Oculus. He skips breakfast, opting instead to begin packing a bag for the stay in Central City. With some work he manages to locate a few trinkets he’d taken for Lisa while traveling, though most of that stash has disappeared. His mind wanders to her as he works; the little girl looking up at him with big wonder filled eyes the first year he steals them a Christmas tree with lights. The rebellious teenager he’d fought with, rather uselessly, about shoplifting unnecessarily. That sparkle in her eyes when she’d gotten her gun...he finds it feels like an eternity since he’s seen her smile.

                He’s drawn from his thoughts by a knock on the door. “Come in.”

                The door opens, Sara walking in with a mug of coffee in one hand and a plate of muffins in the other. “Thought I’d find you here.” She sets breakfast on the desk, then perches herself on the corner, eyes roaming over the room. “Everyone is packing, we should be headed back in an hour or so.”

                “Good.” He nods, mostly to himself, “And our expected arrival?”

                “Late morning,” Sara shrugs, “Nate and I will have a train to catch in the early afternoon, get us to Star City by evening.”

                “Train?” He turns to face her now, “Haircut flying without you?”

                She chuckles, “Ray has found friends here in Central.” She pats her pocket, “And the train will give me time to let the others know I’m coming.”

                “Speaking of notifying family,” he frowns, “You wouldn’t happen to have a way to contact my sister would you?”

                She shakes her head, “Fraid not, or at least not reliably since she’s always changing phones. But,” she slips off the desk, pulling a small piece of paper from her pocket and offering it, “I did have Gideon check which of your safe houses she was most likely to be at.”

                He accepts the page, looking over the addresses. “And how, if I may ask, does Gideon know our safehouse locations?” He teases, smirking down at her.

                “Hey,” she shrugs, “I’ve just kept track of where I find her, and Gideon looks for signs of use.”

                He picks up the mug, taking a slow drink, “And you, will you be joining us for a while, or spending all of leave in your city?”

                There something sad in her eyes, but she just shakes her head. “I’ll probably be back by breakfast time. Star City stays busy, won’t take me long to visit everyone.” He’s about to comment when she frowns at him, “Of course on the flip side, if you want more time with just Lisa let me know and I’ll hang at S.T.A.R. Labs a while.”

                “I’ll text you where we end up,” he watches her bite into one of the muffins. “just let me know when you arrive so we don’t shoot you.”

                She laughs, popping the last bit of muffin into her mouth. “Sure thing, and Len” she reaches a hand out to rest gently on his arm. “It’s okay to be nervous, god knows I was.” and with one last gentle smile she walks away.

                He wonders if his unease is so clear on his features, of if she’s simply learned to read him that well…he’s not sure which frightens him more. He shakes it off, zipping up the duffle and going to the closet for a jacket. He settles on the leather, the last thing he wants is Barry Allen to see his parka and chase him down before he finds Lisa. The coldgun on the other hand does find its place at his side, not everyone in the city would be happy at his return.

                Soon they are landing in 2017, fall by the look of the trees when the disembark. Despite Gideon’s repeated assurance the ship will be fine Amaya chooses to stay behind. Everyone else splits up, heading to their respective destinations. “I’m surprised you didn’t invite her to join us.” Leonard glances over at his partner.

                Mick scoffs, “She’s still getting used to one Snart, last thing she needs is to have two of you around. ‘Sides,” he shrugs, “she wouldn’t much approve of the Rogues, she’s a hero remember?”

                “Seems willing enough to spend her time with you,” Leonard turns between a couple run down apartments, despite his time away not much has changed; at least not in this part of the city.

                “Like you and Sara,” Mick gives Len a look that tells him that he’s about as interested in discussing their relationship as Len is about himself and Sara.

                “Point taken.” They strike out at the first safehouse on the list, and he marks off a couple more based on intuition.  When he can’t stand the circles of his own thoughts he breaks the silence once more, “How was she, the last time you visited?”

                His partner shrugs beside him, “She’s Lisa; raising hell, keeping the Rogues mostly in check, staying a step ahead of the cops.” He chuckles, “And still charming the kid who made our guns.”

                “Ramon?” Len considers, smirk tugging at his lips. “Interesting.”

                “Protection against the Flash,” Mick replies, “just strategy.”

                He wants to disagree, he remembers how fond she had been of the scientist at even their first meeting. But chooses not to comment, instead motioning to the back door of the next safehouse.

                Mick gets the door open, walking in with Len staying behind. Only seconds pass before he can hear the hum of her gun coming to life. “Just me kid,” Mick states, walking into the open with his hands before him.

                “You could knock,” Lisa’s voice replies, weapon deactivated.

                “You wouldn’t answer,” his partner replies, disappearing into the small living room.

                “Touché,” she chuckles, then a brief pause before a disappointed, “No Sara?”

                “She’ll be joining us later,” Len drawls as he steps into the open.

                She spins to face him, eyes wide and one hand moving toward her lips. “Lenny?” Her voice cracks, but then it’s gone. Her walls go up, and she’s turning back to the man beside her. “Explain.”

                “It’s him Lisa,” there’s a hint of emotion in even Mick’s voice, “we got him back.”

Lisa has launched forward before Mick even finishes the sentence, face tucking into the crook of his neck as she grips the lapels of his coat. He wraps her protectively in his arms. Heart constricting as he feels tears on his exposed neck. “I missed you,” he can feel the quiver of her lips against his skin. “I lost you.”

                “Shh,” he holds her tighter, blinking back tears of his own. He notes that Mick has made his way into another room before pressing his face into her hair. “It’s okay,” he’s afraid to say more, his own voice far too close to breaking as she continues to cling to him; flashing back to the teary eyed little girl who’d run to him when he got out of juvie so long ago. “I’ve got you sis,” She quiets in his arms, and he absently takes note of the little changes. Her hair is cut a couple inches shorter than when he left, she’s using a different shampoo than he remembers, and the difference in heights tips him off that she’s only in socks.

                They stay like that for a while, just holding one another in silence until finally he takes a step back so he can see. Her hands on his jacket keeping him from moving any further. He reaches up, pushing tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, a million things he wants to say, and no words.

                She just gives him a small, reassuring smile, because somewhere along the line words had stopped being necessary. She gives him a weak glare. “You’re lucky I put on waterproof mascara this morning.” He laughs, and her smile returns a little wider. “You owe me a hell of an explanation you know?”

                He nods, tone teasing “Could we at least move somewhere more comfortable?” She rolls her eyes, hands moving to take one of his. He allows her to pull him to one of the worn couches; not commenting when she keeps ahold even after they sit down facing one another. An anchor as he dives into fractured memories. Choosing which details even she need not know.

                By the time he’s finishing the story Mick has returned from his food run. “Alright you two, I’m not waitin on you.”

                They share a fond smile, then move to the table where a plethora of Chinese food is spread before them. “And what about you?” Leonard asks as they sit down, “Mick tells me you have taken charge of the other Rogues.”

                Lisa nods, “Wasn’t that hard.” She shrugs, “I gave them a letter from you saying that you’d taken Mick to work an out of town job, would both be gone a while.”

                “And they bought it?” he looks at her skeptically.

                “Lenny, I’ve been forging your handwriting since I was twelve. Of course they believed me.” She grabs a box of rice, “Plus Mick took Sara, who pretend to be you, and robbed the museum in Star City. They’ve assumed you’ve been laying low since then.”

                He looks at Mick in a mix of amusement and mild surprise, the other man nods. “Blondie insisted, wore the dumb parka and everything.” He points at Len with his chopsticks, “She’s a good shot with your gun too.”

                He can’t help but imagine her; Sara wrapped in his coat, goggles settled around her neck and his coldgun strapped to the thigh of her formfitting jeans. He likes the idea, but is drawn back to the present by Lisa. “Speaking of, where is Sara?”

                “Star City,” Len replies, “Visiting family I presume.”

                “Ah,” For the first time since his arrival a weight seems to settle over Lisa, followed by a small nod. “I guess it is about time.” She looks over at Mick, “Has she been back at all?”

                He shakes his head, “Don’t think so, always gets flighty bout it when they ask.”

                “About what?” Len’s brow furrows as he looks between the two.

                Lisa opens her mouth to reply, then pauses before her eyes widen slightly, tone more observation than question. “She hasn’t told you.”

                “Obviously not,” he replies curtly, “What happened?”

                “Captain’s sister is dead Boss.” Mick answers simply.

                “What?” Len’s eyes widen.

                “There was a series of issues during the last mayoral election,” Lisa frowns. “Laurel was badly injured.”

                “Died in the hospital before we got back from fighting Savage.” Mick adds shaking his head, “She wanted to go back, but Hunter said she’d just end up killed as well.” He reaches across the table, placing lids back on several containers.

                For a moment Leonard can do nothing more than process the information; he’s not sure why it hits him so hard, as if he’s lost something…He’d never even met the woman. He shakes it off, forcing himself to focus on the pair bickering before him.

                “You can’t hide your mystery girl forever Mick,” Lisa narrowed her eyes at him, “I will find out eventually.”

                He scoffed, “Not if I can help it, besides.” He points to Leonard, “You’ve got him.”

                “Fine,” she huffs, offering an exaggerated pout before standing and grabbing the paper plates to toss while Mick bags up part of the leftovers.

                “I’ll walk you out,” Len motions to the door, Mick nodding as he holsters his weapon before grabbing the bag of food. Once they are outside they just watch each other until Mick speaks.

                “You should know, Sara spent a lota time here.” He motioned toward the house, “making sure she had money an kept outa trouble.” He shakes his head, “said she might not have been able to save her sister, but she sure as hell would look after yours.”

                “Why?” Len’s brow furrows.

                Mick shakes his head, “Beats me,” he motions in the direction of the ship, “Call if you need something,”

                “Thanks,” Leonard smirks, “Enjoy your date.” Then turns and heads back inside. Lisa is wiping down the table, smiling up at him. “What?”

                She shakes her head, “Nothing,” she tosses the rag into the sink, “It’s just, nice to have you back is all.”

                He nods, and the two return to the couch. “So, I hear you’ve been spending time with speedster and his friends?”

                “I’ve helped them out on occasion,” she leans back, “mutually beneficial arrangement.”

                “And Ramon?” he raises a brow.

                “What about him?” she replies, when all she gets is a meaningful look she rolls her eyes. “What? Are you going to give me a speech about dating good guys?”

                “Should I be?” he replies, a smile tugging at his lips.

                “No, it’s-” she shakes her head, “We’re not like that.”

                “Alright,” he regards her a little longer, “So why don’t you fill me in on what else I’ve missed?” And she does, both in the realm of heroes and the shifts among the city’s criminals and territory. Eventually she falls asleep, head propped up against his knees. He carefully picks her up, carrying her through the small apartment and placing her in the bed. It’s funny, no matter how many years pass, how much they change; he still just sees the scrappy little girl he’d tucked into bed each night growing up. The one he’d sworn to protect no matter the personal cost, the one person who he’d never needed to hide from.

                She stirs as he pulls the sheet a little higher, “Lenny?”

                “Here,” he replies easily, leaning down to press a kiss to her crown. “Sleep Lisa, I’ll be here when you wake.” She settles, and moving hair from her face he silently returns to the living room to await Sara’s arrival.

_It was so, delicious, killing her. They told me I’d done it before, but I can’t imagine it ever getting old._

                Leonard jerks awake, looking around for any threat. When he finds the room empty he leans back into the couch once more. Whatever he dreamed disappeared the moment he woke. But when he closes his eyes the voice, muffled and distorted still echoes in his head. He sighs, pushing up onto his feet and moving toward the kitchen. If he’s going to be awake, he should at least be useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this entire chapter kept Leonard much softer, less defensive, than the snarky personality we all love. But we know from both Flash and LoT that Lisa is one of the few precious things to him. I also firmly believe that when they are alone he and Lisa act much as any sibling pair, and you can pry that from my cold dead hands.


	5. Time to choose a side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara joins Leonard and Lisa at the safehouse.  
> When they stop by STAR labs Leonard realizes he has a choice before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been beta'd/edited thoroughly as usual. But since I'm going out of town I wanted to go ahead and get it posted.  
> I'm sorry this chapter was so late, been a crazy few weeks here.

* * *

                It’s still several hours before dawn when his phone buzzes, opening it to see Sara’s smile next to her text.

**Knock Knock!**

                He shakes his head, smile tugging at his lips as he goes to open the back door. Sara is looking up at him with a tired smile, motorcycle helmet held under one arm and hair blown across her face. “Wasn’t sure you would still be up.”

                He raises one brow at her, “I thought you weren’t coming until breakfast.”

                She shrugs, stepping past him into the house. “Guess I couldn’t sleep either.”

                He nods, locking the door before following her into the kitchen. She drapes her jacket over the back of a chair, “Seems late for a train”

                “Ollie’s bike is faster.” She motions to the helmet now resting on the table, pausing and tilting her face up slightly. “What is that amazing smell?” She walks over to the stove, stirring the pot of dark liquid.

                He chuckles, stepping up beside her and taking the spoon. “Not quite done yet, Lance.”

                She pouts at him, then turns on her heel. “In that case,” she makes her way down the hall. “I’m going to get comfortable.” She returns several minutes later in a pair of Lisa’s night shorts that just peak out beneath one of his shirts. He motions toward the couch, and she nods while he adds a layer of marshmallows in the two mugs.

                As he comes around to the front of the couch he opens his mouth to comment on her apparent fondness for his clothing, but stops short as her tired eyes meet his. She’s sunken into the middle of the couch, and he recognizes the emotional exhaustion in the always proud warrior. He sits to her right, offering one of the mugs. “I heard about Laurel,” his dips his head, “I’m Sorry Sara.”

                She frowns, settling the bug in her lap. “I was going to tell you,” she motions around them, “But I didn’t want to take away from this.”

                “Mick told me you can’t go back,” he watches her, voice softening. “H also told me what you’ve done for Lisa.”

                “Mick should learn not to say all he knows,” She mumbles, bringing the mug to her lips in what he assumes is an attempt to hide the dusting of pink on her cheeks.

                “Thank you,” it’s almost a whisper, and he hopes she realizes even a fraction of how much he means the words.

                She shakes her head, “You died to save me…to save us.” She pulls her knees up, eyes drifting around the room. “Looking after Lisa was the least I could do, besides.” She sighs. “It was nice to have someone who understood the, um, struggle…of losing family.” Her tone lightens before he can respond, “So, what are the plans for tomorrow?”

                He considers pushing a little, telling her he’s here if she wants to talk. But instead he simply shrugs, “Breakfast, and then I should let Scarlet and his band of science geeks know I’m back.”

                She smiles, offering a small nod. “Barry will be thrilled. And I need to drop off Ollie’s bike with them anyway.” She yawns.

                “Come one Captain,” he reaches over, gently taking the cup from her hands. “It’s time you got some rest.”

                “I’m fine,” her words are quiet, almost slurred as she shifts slightly on the couch.

                “I know,” he rolls his eyes, “But even assassin’s need sleep sometimes.” He’s about to comment that she can have the guest bed; when she shifts to lay her head against his shoulder, eyes drifting shut. Part of him wants to move, to carry her through the house as he had Lisa. The other part likes her warmth, and knows if he moves her she’ll just wake anyway.

                The first rays of sunlight are just beginning to peak through the window when he finally decides he has to move, gently shifting Sara to lay across the couch as he moves to the kitchen to begin breakfast. Soon the whole house smells of coffee and he turns from the bowl of batter to grab a pan. A smirk tugs at his lips as a still tired eyed Sara; with mussed hair and the sleeves of his shirt pooling at her wrists, approaches. His first thought is that she manages to look incredibly soft for an assassin, the second is that he should stop staring. As if reading his mind, she gives him a crooked little smile, hopping up to sit on the counter to his right.

                He doesn’t say a word, just grabs a black mug from the cabinet, pouring a cup of black coffee which he offers up to her before opening a cabinet at her feet. She takes the mug, making a happy little noise and pulling her feet to the side so he can open the door more easily.

                There are things he wants to say, wants to ask, but he knows that this comfortable, dare he say domestic, feeling could shatter with a word. She must feel it as well, since she remains equally silent at his side, just watching him cook. It feels right, just the two of them like this. But it’s been a lot longer for her, and after some of the stories on board he won’t assume that she feels the same.

                He’s pulled from his thoughts as Lisa’s voice drifts in from the hall. “Lenny, that smells amazing!” Then a pause, before her tone shifts and he knows she’s glaring. “Canary,”

                He senses Sara shift, “Glider.” He watches with a frown as the girls almost stalk toward one another, but then he sees Lisa grin, and Sara’s shoulders drop before they embrace. “It’s good to see you.”

                “Same,” they pull apart, and there’s an openness to his sister that he rarely sees. But then, Sara has a way with guarded people.

                He turns back to the stove, slipping the last of the pancakes onto the stack before glancing back at them. “Breakfast is served.” He makes his way toward the table, plate of pancakes in one hand and bacon in the other. Lisa brings syrup and butter, while Sara manages three mugs of coffee.

                “Are those chocolate chip?” Lisa beams, reaching across the table to pull several of the fluffy disk onto her plate as he chuckles.

                “Doubted you wanted to go out.” He shrugs, reclining in his chair as he lifts the hot drink to his lips.

                “Alright,” Sara looks over at the other woman, “What have we missed?”

                Lisa shrugs, “Just the usual. Caught a few dealers, some metas in a fight with Barry, robbed a jewelry store – Oh!” she points at Sara, “Remind me of that later.” Sara nods as Lisa takes another mouthful of pancake. “Rouges are all out again…and…Oh, they’re finally rebooting Star Trek with a female Captain again.”

                "Bout time,” Sara pushes away her empty plate, nursing her still warm coffee.

                “Didn’t take you for a Trekkie,” Leonard looks at her curiously, drawing the pairs attention.

                “I wasn’t…but Raymond had a movie night between missions, and it only seemed fitting.” She shrugged.

                “And with you,” Lisa glances from Sara, to Len and then back. “Aside from the obvious.”

                “The obvious is a long story,” Sara shakes her head, glancing at Len. “And not really for breakfast. But,” she smiles, “I did go to Camelot,”

                “No way,” Lisa straightens, “I thought it was a myth.”

                “It’s apparently very real,” Leonard crosses his arms, “And my understanding is our Sara appears to have embodied Lancelot,” his eyebrow raises, “Even to the point of stealing the heart of a princess.”

                She shrugs, “Arthur will never know.” She grabs the plates from the table, “I’ll wash.”

                “So Sis,” Leonard leans onto the table slightly. “How about a trip to STAR labs? Then we’ll all go out for drinks?”

                She smiles, “I like the sound of that, but.” She rises to her feet, “We can’t go out like this, Sara!” she walks over linking her arm with the other woman before tugging her through the house.

                Leonard shakes his head, cleaning up from breakfast before going through for a quick shower. When he returns to the living area he finds the women at the table…well Sara is sitting on the table as his sister applies makeup. They are both in snug jeans and boots, hair falling in waves over their shoulders. His sister is in a black shirt, Sara has opted for red.

                “You know,” Lisa glances over her shoulder at him, “Instead of watching us get ready you could go get the bikes from the shed.”

                “Should I expect you before the sun goes down?” he teases.

                “You can’t rush perfection Lenny,” She replies with a huff, and he can’t help but smile at her as he grabs his coat and makes his way toward the door.

                When he reaches the shed he removes the lock with practiced ease, rolling back the tarp that covers the motorcycles.  Lisa’s gold one is on the right, his black one next to it, and an unfamiliar one is on the left. It’s black, with hotrod red accents, he rolls his eyes. Arrow or not, Oliver still has a streak of playboy apparently. Still, it’s not a bad looking machine and will draw no more attention than his sister’s.

                He grabs a rag from the workbench to wipe his own wheels down. And it feels good, grounding almost, to be back here. In his city, checking equipment and he finds himself itching for a job. He has a group of people still waiting, Heroes to help if he’s so inclined, and a hobby of pestering Central City’s hero. He knows where he fits; no shifting time, no fear of changing the course of history, just the Rogues Vs. the CCPD.

                “Alright, let’s get this show on the road.” Sara’s voice draws him back to the present, and he straightens. They both move toward their bikes, and he grabs a helmet from the bench. “Need a refresher on driving?” she teases

                “You worry about yourself Lance,” he smirks, “This is still my city.” He revs his engine, pulling out of the shed. The three enter an unspoken race, though the winner is unclear as they slow down to approach the building.

                Sara and Lisa make their way toward the front door, Leonard turns and makes his way toward the back. Despite the time away he still has no trouble getting into the building, making his way toward the main room.

                “Felicity called ahead and said you might be stopping by with the bike,” He hears Cisco as he approaches one of the doorways, pausing just outside. Most of the group have their backs to him, and he saunters in, Sara offering a half smirk from her place.

                “You should really look into better security,” he drawls, arms crossing as he leans back against a desk, “Anyone could just walk in here.”

                The entire group spins, a mixture of gasps and wide eyes peering back at him. Barry recovers first and attempts to school his features. “Snart,” he takes a step forward, “What uh- what are you doing here?”

                He shrugs, “Tired of being dead,” he smirks, tilting his head. “Come now Scarlet, it would take more than an explosion to kill me.”

                “Sara?” Barry’s voice is strained, eyes still locked on the man before him.

                “He’s our Len, back from the timestream.” She’s smiling, eyes sparkling with amusement.

                Leonard sees the shift in the younger man, and quickly puts a hand out before him with a glare. “You hug me and I’ll freeze you solid.”

                Barry just laughs, and for a moment he expects he speedster to embrace him anyway. Instead he just rushes over, hitting him on the shoulder with a grin wide enough it must hurt. “I told you there was the making of Hero inside.”

                “Hardly,” he drawls, turning to face him, “I just didn’t like the idea of being controlled.”

                “Okay, but how did you survive the explosion?” Caitlyn asks.

                “And what does Sara mean stuck in the timestream? Spill it Cold!” Cisco follows up.

                Before Leonard can say anything a new voice takes command, “What is all the racket?” There’s a tall, thin man in the doorway. Leonard recognizes him as Harrison Wells; who he believed dead. The other man is looking at him with similar surprise. “Leo?”

                Leonard’s brow furrows, tensing instinctively at the name. “What did you call me?”

                The man shakes his head, striding forward. “I’m sorry Mister Snart, for a moment I thought you were someone else.” He looks at the others, “I take it this is the man you thought dead?”

                Sara nods, “Come on, it will be easier if I only have to explain all of this once.”

* * *

                Leonard stays for part of the story; but decides the reminder of what he’s done, even if Sara keeps the details to a minimum, is more than he’s prepared for. He takes to the halls, finally ducking into one of the office spaces.

                Leonard leans back against one of the desks, eyes drifting shut as he soaks in the quiet. He feels like he’s just caught his breath when there are footfalls approaching; they are too heavy for Sara or Lisa…but also too slow for Barry.

                 He opens his eyes just as Wells walks in, an almost smugness on the other man’s face. “Thought I’d find you here,”

                “Heroes afraid I’ve run off again already?” Leonard responds.

                "Perhaps, but that’s not why I’m here.” Harry crosses his arms, watching Leonard with something kin to familiarity.

                “What is it you want Wells?” there’s an edge to Leonard’s voice as he shifts. He doesn’t like the way the other man acts as if he knows him.

                “To give you a piece of advice.” The other man responds, “Don’t do it.”

                “Do what?” Len’s head tilts ever so slightly,

                “You’re thinking about staying here in Central,” The older man shakes his head, moving to browse the books on one of the many shelves. “It would be a mistake.”

                Leonard’s eyes narrow, “I don’t see how it’s any of your business.”

                “It’s not,” he shrugs, “But where I’m from you.” He glances back, “He, and I,” He frowns. “We are not close, that isn’t something either of us do.” He turns to face Leonard once more, “But I came to consider him a friend.”

                “And what? I’m a painful reminder of that?” Snart scoffs.

                “Hardly; but you have something he doesn’t.” Harry motions toward the hall, “In my world Sara Lance was a Captain in the CCPD, and she was on the very short list of people Leo cared for.”

                Leonard is drawn in, despite himself, settling against the desk. “You’re point?”

                “As mayor, when he took a stand against Zoom, he lost everything.” Harrison almost softens for a moment, “Including her.”

There’s a tightness in Leonard’s chest, “How?”

                “Very near the way this Sara lost you. She died to prevent the release an explosion that would have killed thousands.” Harry steps forward, closing some of the distance between them. “I don’t particularly care what happens to you Mister Snart, but I owe it to him.” His arms are crossed once more, “You have a second chance for a future with Miss Lance; something he would have paid steeply to have.”

                “I’m not that man,” Leonard responds dryly.

                “Perhaps not,” he shrugs, “But if I’ve learned one thing about the universe, it doesn’t give second chances often.” He holds his gaze, tone almost sharp. “And to ignore that out of fear is an insult to those less fortunate.” And with that he turns, making his way out of the little office and down the hall.

                Leonard isn’t sure what to make of the new information; partly hung up on the idea of being mayor, and partly keeping his mind from envisioning Sara holding the kill switch at the Oculus. He and the version of him on the other earth seem vastly different; but it appears that no matter the world his story is always entwined with Sara’s.

                “There you are,” Lisa’s voice pulls him back to the present. She steps up, brow furrowed. “You okay?”

                “Peachy,” he huffs, then shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”

                She frowns, “I don’t believe you,” she motions down the hall. “Palmer is here, says you haven’t met Lily.”

                “Lily?” he quirks a brow.

                “Yeah…The old man’s daughter. She’s one of your team’s little slip ups in history apparently,” she shakes her head, “I don’t think I’ll ever quite grasp time travel and it’s repercussions.”

                He chuckles, pushing away from the desk. “I don’t think any of us have.” He allows her to hook her arm around his, leading him through the halls. The other man’s words still ringing in his ears.


	6. The Truth of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard returns to the Waverider, and finally learns exactly who the men he'd worked alongside really are.

* * *

                After meeting Lily Stein, and spending a couple more hours being questioned by Team Flash Sara approaches Len where he’s taken residence leaning against an unoccupied wall. “I’m going to head back to the ship.”

                One eyebrow rises, “Lisa and I were going to head to a bar later.”

                Sara smiles, but it’s halfhearted. “I’d love too, but I have a few things to take care of before we leave.” She pats his crossed arms, “You two have fun.”

                Before he can say more she’s moved away, sharing embraces and well wishes with the others in before disappearing out of the room. He and Lisa leave not long after, and he finds himself surrounded by the familiar sounds and smells of Saints & Sinners. Sitting in a booth with burgers and drinks.

                “So,” Lisa pops another fry into her mouth. “You’re going back tonight?”

                “Don’t know,” he leans back in the booth, watching her. “I could stay?”

                “Stay?!” She looks at him in something between surprise and anger. “Absolutely not!”

                He blinks in surprise, “No?”

                “I mean,” She softens a little, “don’t get me wrong, I want you home….But-” she motions outside. “You belong with Mick, and Sara, so you have to go back to the ship.”

                He nods, both knowing there is no real argument to be had. “I’ll try and stop in more, find a way to keep in touch.” He finishes his burger.

                She smiles, “Sara has already promised that.”

                “Has she now?” he smirks, “Plotting behind my back Sis?”

                She scoffs, “Hardly, we weren’t just planning visits for you.” She teases, then quiets. After a moment her eyes meet his once more, “Sara cares for you Lenny.”

                He sighs, “Sara cares for the team,”

                Lisa rolls her eyes, “She hasn’t kissed the whole team.” He looks at her with some surprise, she just grins smugly. “She told me about it.” She changes to an almost scolding look, “And how she called your bluff with the gun.”

                “I was more than a little on edge at the time…besides.” he frowns. “That’s been more than a year ago for her. A lot can change.”

                 “Only one way to find out,” she shrugs, but he can see a glint in her eye. She steals one of his fries, dipping it in the ketchup still on her plate. “Now come on, I want your help canvasing a job before you leave.”

                He finishes his beer and they head out. It doesn’t take long for him to realize it’s little more than an excuse to be together, buying time before he returns to the ship. Her target is one he’s hit before; not only does she have his notes, she’s got part of his original team. But he mentions neither, finding himself equally reluctant to part with her.

                They are just reaching their bikes when Leonard’s phone rings. “Mick.”

                “Boss, we got trouble!” Len can hear battle in the background, “Bounty hunters.” And then the line goes dead.

                “Lenny?” Lisa is looking at him with concern.

                “The team’s in trouble,” he steps up to the bike. “I have to go.”

                “I’m coming too.” She states, approaching her own.

                “No!” he forces himself to calm down, releasing where he’s caught her elbow and evening his voice. “Not this time Sis.” He looks at her, pleading. “I need you safe.”

                At first she glares, but after a moment she nods. The little girl back in her eyes once more. “Be careful Lenny.”

                He gives her a small smile. “Always am.” Pressing a soft kiss to her crown before adding. “See you around, Sis.” He mounts the bike, knocking the kickstand back and roaring the machine to life as he pulls the helmet on. Then he’s peeling out of the ally, navigating to where he started the morning before.

                He hardly takes the time to park before pulling the coldgun from the back of the motorcycle. Swinging his helmet to hit one of the bounty hunters from the back, saving Raymond a painful shot to the shoulder.

                “Boss!” he ducks to the side, flames hitting something to his right as he slides into place with his back against his partner. They dispatch the remaining enemies with very little trouble.

                “Everybody alright?” Sara asks as she approaches.

                “Mostly superficial cuts,” Amaya replies, her gaze dropping to a bleeding gash on Mick’s arm. “Nothing Gideon can’t patch up.”

                Sara nods, “Good,” She swivels slightly, “Ray! Call Barry, let him know we have some guests to pick up.” The man nods, reaching up to touch something on his helmet as she returns her attention to the rest of the team. “Now everyone on board, we need to get out before reinforcements arrive.”

                They nod in agreement, everyone making their way back toward the ship. Leonard notes Sara’s walk is both slower and heavier than normal as she moves just in front of him. But she’s moving purposefully toward the bridge the moment they step on the ship.

                “Jax, tell me she’s ready for takeoff?” she calls down one of the halls.

                “I am perfectly capable of getting us into the timestream Captain.” The A.I. replies.

                “Then let’s get out of here.” The moment they are strapped in she gets them out of Central City. Once they are safely in the timestream Nate makes his way toward medbay, Amaya dragging Mick close behind. Sara is talking to Jax, and Len gathers from the conversation that the men appear to have been sent by Maestro, and some minor damage was done to the ship as well. She approaches him next, “You alright?”

                “Peachy,” he frowns, motioning to where one of her arms rest awkwardly around her abdomen. “You?”

                “Bruised, maybe a fractured rib…” she drops the arm, frowning. “I’m sorry your night with Lisa got cut short.”

                “I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner,” he replies with a frown of his own.

                “Don’t worry about it Len,” she pats his shoulder, “Get some rest Crook, things are about to get interesting.”

                He can’t help but scoff as she makes her way down the hall, shaking his head. “That’s one word for it.” He returns to his room, cleaning his gun before putting it and the leather jacket away. It’s late, but he knows sleep isn’t going to be an option a while, so he makes his way to Mick’s room instead.

                “Hey Boss,” The other man greets him with a half nod, not moving from where he’s feeding small pieces of cheese to Axel…Whom Leonard is yet to understand the man’s attachment too. “Need something?”

                “Just checking to see if Gideon got you reassembled,” he drawls, looking to the fresh skin on his partner’s arm.

                “Good as new.” Mick grunts, turning to give him a curious glance. “Surprised Lisa wasn’t with you.” He motions toward the main deck. “Always came to see Sara and me off.”

                “She’s been on board?” Len’s head tilts slightly.

                “Course,” he nods. “She and Science girl both. I keep telling Blondie they’re going to stowaway if she ain’t careful.” Mick’s eyes hold something close to amusement, “But none of that’s why you came in here.”

                “Mm,” Leonard hums thoughtfully, leaning back against the wall as his arms cross. “I was wondering if that offer for old movies still stands?”

                Mick smirks, “As long as you’re getting the beer.”

                Len feels a smile tug at his mouth, “I think I can manage that.” He turns, making his way toward the galley. Part of the reason their partnership has always worked so well is that they’ve never needed to spend time together outside of ‘work’; and yet, he enjoys the other man’s company when they do.

                “Snart, hey!” He’s drawn from his thoughts at the ever cheery voice. Necks of four beers in hand as he turns to face the younger man. “Thanks again for saving my skin back there.”

                “Well,” he drawls, “I would have hated to see that little scientist of yours upset.” Ray flushes and Leonard smirks.

                The other man recovers quickly, “Oh, speaking of the ladies.” He tilts his head curiously, “How is Sara doing?”

                “Couple bruises –“

                “No,” Ray cuts him off with a shake of his head. “I meant after her trip.” He frowns. “I know going back after letting Laurel’s killer go couldn’t have been easy.”

                “She let him go?” The question is out before Len can’t think better of it.

                Raymond just nods, “All I can guess is she found out killing Damien in the past would cause other aberrations in the timeline.”

                “Of course,” He shakes his head, “She seemed herself when she joined us in Central.” He adds with a shrug.

                “Good,” the other man nods to himself, picking up the mug of tea he’d been fixing and turning to leave the galley once more.

                Beers still in hand Leonard makes his way to the library. “Gideon, pull records for Damien Darhk.” Hundreds of files flash across the screen as he sets the drinks on the desk. “Narrow to results concerning Star City.”

                “Is there something specific you are looking for Mister Snart?” Gideon asks

                “I’m not sure,” he lies, walking up to begin rearranging the icons on the screen. He notes several articles with pictures of Damien but captioned as Kenneth Vender. Something about H.I.V.E. and what looks like aftermath of an earthquake. But the article he finally settles on says, ‘Beloved DA killed in uprising – Mayoral candidate claims tragedy.’

                “There you are!” Mick’s voice comes from the doorway, “Was beginning to think-“ he trails off, coming to stand at Leonard’s side with a sigh. “Was wondering when you’d get around to looking this up.”

                Leonard turns to the other man, “What happened, really?”

                Mick shrugs, “Sara didn’t tell us much, but.” He approaches the screen. “Darhk was apparently planning to destroy the earth,” he pulled up a couple of the pictures Len had assumed linked to a massive earthquake. “Captain’s sister was trying to prevent it, got stabbed by Damien...died in the hospital.” He shakes his head, “Arrow ended up killing the guy, not that the fact seemed to settle Captain much.”

                “And she let him go?” Leonard wasn’t sure if it was surprise or anger that made him ask.

                Mick nods, then crosses his arms. “Not without a fight though…she spent the first part of our fight with the Legion out to kill him.” He shrugs, “But then we found you,” Leonard feels his stomach knot; the idea he’d worked alongside the man who left that broken look in Sara’s eyes gnawing at him.  After another minute or so Mick shakes his head, making his way toward the desk. “Blondie doesn’t blame you.” Len frowns, Mick grabbing the beers as he heads for the door. “When you get done thinking come find me.”

                Once Mick is gone Leonard turns back to the screen, “Gideon.”

                “Yes, Mister Snart?” she replies,

                “Give me any files pertaining the Legion Members and Sara Lance up to the present date.” He approaches the screen once more. Gideon leaves them in three neat stacks, he quickly dismisses his own name before pulling up Damien’s. Most of the information pertains to various face offs between them, but there is some further information on Laurel’s death. He’s amazed at her restraint, he knows that if there places had been changed he’d have taken the man out the first chance he had. Sara’s grown in the year, this isn’t the woman he stopped in Russia, not the woman who had to kill to fill a void. He almost smiles.

                It’s gone the moment he changes to Malcolm Merlyn’s stack. He’d heard the other man talk about being the head of the League. He’d absently wondered if Sara had crossed paths with him…But as he looks at Gideon’s notes he feels bile in his throat. He’d been working alongside the very man who had ordered Sara’s death. The man behind the three scars he’d glimpsed on her abdomen in med bay. The reason her family had brought her back with the bloodlust, the reason she believed herself a monster.

                “Gideon,” His mouth feels dry, “Where is Sara?”

                “She appears to be moving her things into the quarters previously used by Captain Hunter.” She replies easily.

                He makes his way through the ship, mind still in turmoil. It’s not until he’s standing in the doorway, Sara’s blue eyes looking up at him curiously that he realizes he hasn’t the slightest idea what he is going to say to her. “Hey Len,” her voice is borderline concern, “everything alright?”

                “Peachy,” he replies instinctively, settling against her doorframe as he tries to force his thoughts into something more coherent. “You and Amaya not working out?” he drawls, motioning to the single box of belongings on the desk.

                She shrugs, “Figured if Rip wasn’t going to use it there was no reason to double bunk.” She steps closer, frown tugging at her lips. “You sure you’re alright? You look pale.”

                “I’m fine Assassin,” he wants to apologize. For what’s happened to her, for working with the men who wronged her so brutally. But the words aren’t there, and the ones that do come are far too vulnerable for his lips. “Just wondered what the plan is from here?”

                She sighs, returning to the box and pulling out a couple frames which she arranges on the desk. “Maestro has proven himself a threat, so our game of chase is over.” She checks her hip on the desk, arms rising to mimic his. “I figure we find somewhere for a proper face off, somewhere civilians won’t get caught in the crossfire.”

                “And you think he’ll take the bait?” Leonard questions.

                “I think he’s angry, and he’s desperate.” She frowns, “And desperate men will do anything to get what they want.”

                The ship jerks violently, causing them to throw out their hands for support and balance. “What the Hell?” Leonard growls.

                “It appears that they have located our ship in the timestream,” Gideon states, tone far too cheery for the red lights beginning to flash around them. “They are trying to knock us out.”

                Sara rushes by, Leonard tight on her heels. “Gideon, get the others to the bridge or tell them to strap in.” She swings into the Captian’s chair as Leonard drops into one of the ones at her side. “This isn’t going to be a pretty landing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. The last few weeks have been chaos here (vacation in a no wi-fi area, and then some unexpected medical issues). But hopefully things will return to a more consistent schedule from here out.


	7. Brace for Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation with the bounty hunters leave's Leonard facing an even greater fear, and Sara finds out exactly why he's kept his distance since returning.

* * *

                “Get to the bridge or find somewhere to strap in.” Sara’s voice echoes over the coms as they hit another pocket of turbulence. Amaya slips into a seat, Stein beside her, Raymond comes in last, half stumbling into the chair before strapping in. “Gideon, give me the controls.” Sara commands, grabbing levers and hitting buttons on the dash before her.

                Leonard is impressed at her control of the vessel as they break into the atmosphere, she continues to guide them to what appears to be an unpopulated area. He grabs the harness, holding himself more firmly in place as they collide with the surface. The wind is still knocked out of him, and he wouldn’t be surprised to find bruises after this is over. The ship creaks, settling around them as they all attempt to catch their breath and rise from their seats.

                “Everyone alright?” Sara looks over those present, who all nod in return. She opens a line through the ship, “Gear up and come to the main deck.” She looks at the others, a dark glint in her eyes. “They won’t catch us unprepared this time.”

The team is ready in record time, and everyone gathers around the holo-table for instruction. “Okay, so we’ll split up and check the perimeter.” Sara motions to a map Gideon has pulled up.  “Amaya, Nate and Ray will take the right side. Leonard, Mick and myself will go left.” She looks back up, “Jax, I want you working to get the Waverider ready to fly.” The young man nods and she turns to his counterpart, “Professor, you stay here, keep an eye on the scanners so we don’t get ambushed.”

                “Of course Captain,” he replies with a nod.

                “Questions?” Sara looks over the crew, when no one speaks she pushes away from the table. “Then let’s go.”

                They’ve landed in a flat, green field, unmarked other than the long skid mark from the ships landing. Trees are the only thing to break up the ocean of grass and wildflowers. He assumes it’s spring, but can surmise little else about where they’ve landed from the surroundings.

                “Well, no places to hide, for us or them.” Mick frowns.

                “If we had time I would set some traps,” Sara has on hand on her hip as she surveys the area. “As it is we’ll have to rely on speed and teamwork to get out of here.”

                “Ship that hit us looked like the same one as in Central.” Mick shrugs, “So they’ll be roughed up too.”

                “That at least is good-“ Sara is cut off as Stein’s voice fills the coms.

                “Gideon’s scanners have picked up a couple ships landing about a mile out.” A moment later he adds, “It appears there are four figures approaching on foot from the North.”

                Sara reaches up, touching the device in her ear. “Remember, our main focus is keeping them away from the ship so Jax can make repairs.”

                The other half of the team voice their understanding, and all six begin making their way down to form a blockade between the ship and their foes. Raymond takes off, covering them from above as Sara easily nestles herself into the branches of a nearby tree with throwing knives in hand. Sunlight glints off of dark armor ahead, and the coldgun hums to life in Leonard’s hand.

                Ray fires first, followed by Nate tackling one of them square in the chest. He hears Sara’s knife deflect off another as he and Mick tag the third one. As they fight he notices each of the bounty hunters has their own distinct weapon. One wields a large hammer, an electric current around the top. He and Mick are trading shots with one who has a rifle on his back, but is using a handgun similar to Rip’s revolver. The one with a crossbow is firing at Ray, the tips of the arrows exploding in the air around him. The last appears unarmed, and is locked in close combat with Sara off to the side of them.

                “Uh, guys? A little help here?” Ray calls, dodging another exploding arrow.

                “I’ve got Haircut,” Mick states gruffly, Leonard firing a steady stream to keep their target’s attention on him as his partner darts away. Between shots he glances to the others; Amaya and Nate have taken down the War Hammer, and while Sara has lost her staff she’s holding her own in hand-to-hand. He takes another shot, freezing one foot of his opponent to the ground followed closely by the other. The battery display on his gun is flashing, and he swears under his breath.

                Before he can make another move there is a _pop_ , and he sees Sara fly back, colliding into a tree and crumpling at the base. He takes exactly thirty two seconds to disarm his own opponent before pivoting and firing at the figure stalking toward Sara. The hunter turns, taking a couple steps toward Leonard. He raises the coldgun, which offers a strained whirring sound before shutting down.

                The bounty hunter laughs; voice low and distorted by the helmet. “Looks like your luck has run out.”

                He smirks, but before he can respond the figures falls to their knees and then to the side. Sparks emanating from the knife embedded the wiring at the base of the helmet. “Good thing I don’t rely on luck then.” He looks up to where Sara is propped against the tree, offering him a small smile. He offers a small nod, kneeling down to disable the rest of the suit. A quick glance up shows that Mick has knocked out the marksmen, and the other two members are detained.

                “Well Captain,” he turns to face Sara from where he’s squatting. “I believe you’ve accomplished your mission.” He frowns as she just nods, still leaning against the tree.

                “I’m fine,” she offers a small smile, “Just catching my breath.” But he can see the pain in her eyes, and the unusually quick rise and fall of her chest.

                As she takes a stumbling step away from the tree he’s on his feet, steadying her by the arm. “Easy Assassin,” he frowns, brow furrowing as she leans into him with short panting breaths. “Sara?”

                She looks up, and there’s fear in her eyes. “Len,” she coughs, blood speckling her lips and hand. “I can’t breathe.” She whimpers.

                He doesn’t ask permission, just sweeps her up into his arms and begins striding purposefully toward the ship. The moment they enter the cargo bay he’s shouting down the hall. “Jefferson, tell me medbay has power!”

                “It should but what happ-“ Jax cuts off as he comes from the other end of the hall. Leonard watching as the color drains from the young man’s face. “Not again…”

                Leonard wants to ask what he means by that, but Sara offers another whimper of pain and he returns to his task. Once he has her hooked into the chair he’s almost snapping at the ship. “Gideon, what’s wrong?”

                The ship is unperturbed by his tone, answering with her usual voice. “It appears one of the Captain’s lungs has collapsed. We will need to remove the air from the cavity before I can mend it.”

                “Just tell me what to do,” there’s an edge of fear to his voice that he refuses to acknowledge as the ship begins listing items. “Stay with me Birdie,” he gives her hand a gentle squeeze, then grabbing a large needle follows the ships instructions to relieve the pressure in her chest cavity. It makes him immensely grateful for his long years of practice, allowing him to keep his hands steady.

                “Very good Mister Snart, I can take it from here.” Gideon assures, Leonard’s hand remaining on her arm as the ship works. Soon her breathing has evened and she appears to settle. “I have given the Captain a mild sedative to keep her relaxed until the puncture is healed.”

                “Puncture? But there’s no blood.” Jax’s voice startles the thief, who’d forgotten his presence.

                “It appears that the energy blast that threw her caused the previously fractured rib to break, and the impact to cause small holes in her lung.” The ship replies. “There is some internal bleeding, but I predict that the Captain will be back to 100% in a few days.”

                It’s as if a weight has fallen from his chest, and Leonard wants nothing more than to sink into a chair or beside her on the bed. But there is someone else present, and he has a reputation. “Hey kid,” he turns, looking at the still uneasy looking mechanic. “What did you mean when you said again?”

                Jax frowns, “Last time she was shot in the stomach…she almost…” he shakes his head, “You should really ask her about it.”

                He stores the information away, thoughts already to frayed to add one more branch. He runs a hand over his head, motioning down the hall. “The others need to know what’s happened, and could probably use a hand getting our newest guests on board.”

                The younger man nods, “Sure thing.” He offers one more lingering glance to Sara before turning and exiting the room.

                Len pulls a stool to the side of the bed, releasing a ragged breath as he sits. Head in his hands as the monitor beeps quietly beside him. He’s not sure how long he sits there; he hears the bounty hunters brought on board, hears the crew talking as they walk by the door. Most of them stop in to check on Sara, and he tries for nonchalance while offering to stay until she wakes up.

                Mick is the only one to linger, “Blondie’s tough, she’ll come around.” He motions toward the front of the ship. “Kid said there’s still damage to the ship and we’ll be grounded a bit longer.”

                “We came in hard, I’m not surprised.” He responds, watching his partner move.

                “I’m going to go grab one of the Bounty Hunter ships,” he shrugs, “Figure it might have some spare parts we can use.”

                Len nods, “It’s a good plan,” he frowns, “And we can’t just leave them in the field anyway.”

                “We’ll worry bout that later,” Mick motions to the bed, “You just see that the Captain doesn’t push herself the moment she wakes.” And then he leaves, shouting something to one of the other crew members as he goes.

                For a while he just sits there, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest. He knows she’s stable; but he can still feel her stumbling into him, blood on her lips and short gasps for air. He takes one of her hands in his, warm calloused fingers cradled in his. “Come on Sara.” His voice is to soft, to vulnerable in his ears. But they are alone, and he can’t stand the silence.

                He sighs, “I was going to leave you know…” his eyes drift from her fingers up to her face. “Stay with Lisa and the Rogues.” Absently he traces circles across the back of her hand with his thumb. “Especially after I saw what Merlyn and Darhk had done. How could you want anything to do with me once I’d been with them?” His voice wavered. “How could you stand to look at me knowing I had worked alongside them? And maybe you are better off with me gone,” he stands, but keeps her hand in his. “But I’m not a hero Birdie. I’m a selfish man, and I’ve never been good at walking away.” He releases her hand, reaching up to push a stray hair from her face. “I’m sorry,” he shakes his head, “But I can’t let go of this…whatever it is.”

                He lets his hand fall, moving toward the door. For cards or a drink, maybe both. He freezes as something wraps around his wrist, turning back to see hazy blue eyes watching him. “Quite a speech Crook.” She rasps, the he catches the slight upturn of her lips.

                He’s torn between the icy panic that she’d heard his confession, and the rush of relief he feels at seeing her awake. Both dissolve into concern as she shifts, wincing. “Easy,” He lays a hand on her shoulder. “Gideon patched you up, but says you need to take it easy while your body heals.”

                “I can heal later; we have to get –” she breaks off coughing, hand falling from his wrist to press against her tender side.

                He grabs a glass, quickly filling it with water before returning to her side. She accepts the cup with grateful nod, downing the contents. “Jax is still working on repairs; Mick and the others are doing what they can to get us back in the timestream.” He takes the now empty glass, “The most valuable thing you can do right now is rest.”

                For a moment he thinks she will argue, but instead she settles back into the chair. “Fine,” she almost pouts at him, “But can we at least do something to pass the time?”

                He smirks, “I think I can arrange that.” She smiles and he slips out the door; remaining in the hall a couple minutes to make sure she’s not bluffing him in an attempt to escape. Once he’s sure she is staying in bed he makes his way through the ship. By the time he returns with cards and a couple beers she has the chair propped up more, and her eyes are more alert. She takes the drink, and me moves a small rolling tray between the bed and stool to hold the cards.

                “You know I don’t blame you right?” she asks, rearranging the cards in her hand.

                “For what?” he glances up.

                “What you said, about being with the Legion…about Damien and Malcom.” She shakes her head, “I never considered you as part of that.”

                He watches her, a rare gentleness in her gaze. “I’ve always had a code, certain lines I wouldn’t cross…the things I –”

                “You were brainwashed,” there’s a firmness, “You didn’t choose that, not really.” She breaks into a coughing fit, grabbing her bottle.

                “We can debate my free will later,” he frowns, “You should rest.”

                “I’m not tired,” she replies, making her next move in the game. “And I want to talk about what you said.”

                He sighs, “We can talk when we get Maestro handled.”

                “Like we were going to talk after the Vanishing Point?” She frowns,

                “I’ve not intention of dying Assassin,” he shakes his head, “At least wait until you aren’t sitting hooked up to medical equipment.” She watches him, and he wonders if she can see the fear chilling his bones. They both know that she’s perfectly coherent despite the medications…it’s him who isn’t ready.

                “Promise we’ll take time to talk once I’m cleared? Put our cards on the table?” one brow is raised as she looks at him, extending one hand.

                He considers a moment, then finally nods. “You have yourself a deal Assassin.” They shake on it, and then return to a much quieter game. Eventually she does doze off once more, cards falling from her hands as she leans back into the chair. He gathers the cards, shaking his head. He has to come up with a plan for what he will say to her, and quickly…but then when has anything ever gone according to plan when it comes to Sara Lance?


	8. Support System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lung injuries bring Sara's past back to the surface
> 
> Leonard begins planning a way to take down Maestro

* * *

                Leonard is a couple games into solitaire when he senses another presence. Looking up he finds Amaya moving to stand at Sara’s bedside, then looking over at him. “You should eat something.” She motions to Sara’s prone form. “I can stay with her.”

                “Thanks,” he drawls, “But I’m in the middle of something.” He motions to the cards spread on the tray before him.

                He expects some argument from her, but instead she merely regards him with something kin to understanding. It unnerves him, and he’s glad when she turns to leave. He’s reshuffling the deck when she returns with something in her hands. Before he can offer a scathing remark she sets a sandwich on his tray as well as a bottle of water. “You won’t be much help to her exhausted and dehydrated.” Her usually sharp gaze is still watching him as if she knows more than she’ll say. “If you decide you need a break just let us know.” And with a dip of her head she turns and walks away once more.

                He sighs, picking up the sandwich, eating without really tasting it. He realizes he needs to move around the ship; that what little of his Captain Cold persona remains is at risk the longer he stays with her. It’s more concern than he’s exhibited toward anyone but Lisa and Mick…and the others are noticing. He glances back to her sleeping form, and then to the ceiling. “Gideon? Is Sara stable enough to move?”

                “Yes, Mister Snart,” The ship replies.

                “Good,” He finishes the meal, screwing the lid back on the water and tucking the cards into his pocket as he stands. Moving to Sara’s side he easily unhooks the wrist monitor, then slips one arm under her knees and the other at her shoulders. She shifts slightly as he lifts her from the bed, but quickly settles against him, pulling an almost smile from his lips.

                When they reach the Captain’s quarters Gideon opens the door and he makes his way to the bed. Managing to balance her with one arm long enough to pull down the sheet, then laying her gently onto the bed. She mumbles something, turning in her sleep before quieting again. He pulls the sheet up, fingers lingering against her shoulder before he turns to glance at the ceiling. “Gideon, notify me if there is any change in her condition.”

                “Of course,” the A.I. replies pleasantly.

                He takes a moment to gather the spilled contents from the box that had fallen from her desk; a couple weapons, a picture with her family, and a picture she explained had been taken of all the vigilantes after the alien invasion. He also finds another deck of cards, smile returning to his lips as he returns the box to the desk before silently exiting the room. “Gideon, pull up all records on Maestro in my quarters.”

                Soon his desk is covered in stacks of paper, a collection of other schematics and list of stolen items on the display screen. There’s a notepad with quick, concise notes as well as an empty beer bottle sitting on the corner. He’s not sure how long he’s been working, but the beginning of a plan has started to form in his mind when he finally makes his way to the galley. The room is empty when he arrives; tossing the bottle into the trash before starting a pot of coffee. Heavy footfalls alert him to Mick’s approach, turning to watch his partner making his way to the replicator. “And here I thought everyone had turned in.” He looks at his partner curiously.

                Mick nods at him, “Mostly have.” He motions back toward the hall .”Wanted to keep an eye on the prisoners though,” he frowns. “Don’t trust the brig with all four of ‘em in there.” Len offers a short hum of agreement at that. “How’s Blondie?”

                Len shrugs. “Sleeping, but she was stable enough to move to her own bed.”

                “So you gonna tell her when she wakes up?” Mick gives the other man a curious look. “After that display there ain’t much point in trying to hide it.”

                Leonard frowns, “Being hunted by a power hungry maniac hardly inspires romance.” He shakes his head, “I’ll tell her when the times right.” Before Mick can respond he adds. “And speaking of our opposition, did you bring both of their ships here?”

                He nods, “Yeah, why?” one brow raises. “What are you planning?”

                “I’m not sure just yet.” He tilts his head slightly, “You think you can fly one of their ships efficiently?”

                Mick shrugs, “Sure, they aren’t so different from the one I had as Chronos.”

                “Good,” he feels the familiar pull of putting a heist in motion. “Tell the kid to make sure at least one of them is still able to run.”

                “Sure thing Boss,” The coffee maker beeps quietly and Mick sighs, “Should be getting back before one of ‘em decides to try breaking out again.”

                Leonard gives a small nod as Mick grabs food and a beer before heading back toward the brig. Len grabs a mug which he fills with the hot liquid, followed by sugar and cream. He returns to his notes until his body finally gives way to sleep.

                “Mister Snart!” He jerks upright at Gideon’s voice, lights rising around him as his body protests at the awkward angle his neck had been in. “You asked to be notified of any change with the Captain?”

                He’s on his feet, already making his way to the door when he replies. “What happened?”

                “If my sensors are correct, Captain Lance is running a low fever. This is not unusual for the circumstances.” He’s nearly made it to her room, more interested in speed than stealth. “She also seems to be experiencing –”

                “Nightmares,” He finishes from the now open doorway; recognizing the way she tosses and the little whimpers from her lips. He approaches slowly, kneeling down next to her head as he whispers. “Sara,” when she doesn’t respond he reaches out, placing a hand on her arm. “Come on Assassin, wake up.”

                Her body turns and he just catches the fist aimed at his nose. Blue eyes blink open, and he sees fear melt into confusion. “Len?” her voice is small, unsure.

                “Hey,” he smirks, releasing her fist. “Nice swing.”

                “Sorry,” she sighs, hand moving to run across her face as she attempts to get her rapid breathing under control. “What happened?”

                “You were having quite a dream,” he reaches out, resting the back of his hand against her forehead. She’s warm, but not enough to make him concerned. She catches his hand as he removes it, he can feel the soft tremors as she cradles it between her own.

                “I-I was back on the Queen’s Gambit,” she frowns, voice wavering. “I was drowning.”

                “But you survived,” he replies, her gaze still locked to his.  “That’s long past.” She’d told him about the accident during one of their many card games. About how she’d expected to die, only to end up on the island and eventually found by the League.

                “It felt so real, and I couldn’t find the surface this time.” She takes a shuddering breath, voice pitched slightly. “I was dying all over again.”

                “Hey, you’re alright,” he closes his fingers around her hand, thumb running gently against her knuckles. “you’re safe Sara.”

                She watches him a long moment, pleading as she speaks. “Will you stay with me?”

                He looks down at her; eyes pleading and lost. “If that’s what you want.” She nods, and releasing his hand she moves over to make room for him on the bed. He straightens, slipping beneath the thin sheet at her side. Almost instantly she is pressed into his chest, hands holding to his shirt and head tucked under his chin.

The sudden, overwhelming contact sends his head spinning, nearly missing the “Thank you,” whispered against his collar.

                After a moment he’s able to untense, one arm settling over her waist. “Sleep Sara,” It takes very little time for her to doze of once more. Breath evening as she remains curled distractingly against his body. He stays up for a while; mind wandering to his plan, only to be drawn back to her whenever she shifts. Eventually he cannot help but succumb to sleep, her body still tangled with his.

                When Leonard wakes he finds they have shifted positions. Sara’s back is now pressed snuggly to his chest, legs tangled together and his arm still draped over her waist. It’s painfully domestic…but what strikes him most is the intimacy of the moment. He’s had sex, meaningless relationships, with others over the years; some for jobs, others to relieve tension. But he always woke to an empty bed, or was the one letting himself out long before dawn. It was strictly about the physical; never allowing himself to become soft. But now, the impulse to escape remains silent, and he finds himself content merely lying in bed with her sleeping against him. It should frighten him, it doesn’t.

                Eventually nature and bodily functions get the best of him; and he’s forced to carefully pull away from her. After relieving himself he decides a cold shower isn’t a bad idea before returning to the room. By the time he gets out Sara is up, standing by the dresser in jeans and a shirt. He clears his throat and she tosses a smile over at him before pulling her hair up in a ponytail, “Morning.”

                He leans his shoulder against the wall, arms crossing over his chest as she pads over to him. “How’s the side?” he drawls.

                “Sore” she shrugs, “But I’m fine.” She grabs her shoes, leaning into the wall opposite him as she puts them on.

                “Glad to hear it.” He motions to the hall, “The rest of the crew has shown quite a bit of concern.”

                “And I’m sure you were the voice of sense in all this?” she quips,

                He smirks, “Never doubted you’d come around.”

                Her smile shifts as she worries her bottom lip between her teeth, head dropping slightly. “Thank you, for last night.”

                He takes a step closer, letting his usual drawl fade. “Anytime Sara,” He lingers in her space a moment longer, “I’m sure there is still some form of breakfast in the galley if you’re hungry.” With her little nod he turns, making his way back to his own quarters for a clean set of clothes.

                He joins the others, grabbing a muffin and filling his mug with coffee before moving to sit at the table. They have updated Sara on the condition of the ship and overall situation. There is plenty of work to be done; both mechanical and the clean up after the force of impact. The team splits up after the light meal, each with a newly assigned task. Leonard makes his way to the library, looking curiously at the screen. “Gideon, can you get a message to STAR labs near the time we left?”

                “Of course,” she replies cheerily, “Though if you would prefer I could connect you live?”

                “Even better,” he feels the smirk tugging at his lips, waiting until he hears Barry’s voice on the other end. “Scarlet, I need a favor.”

* * *

                With holding cells for the time masters and bounty hunters now secured he makes his way toward Mick’s room to discuss another facet of the plan. He pauses outside of medbay at the sound of Sara’s quiet swearing. Turning into the room he finds her sitting sideways on the medical chair, applying some sort of ointment to her skin. Any playful comment dies on his lips as she raises the shirt higher; his stomach twisting at the sight of yellow and purple skin. Something between a sharp breath and a growl passes his lips, alerting her to his presence.

                “Hey Len,” Sara lets the shirt drop and he forces his eyes from the hidden marks up to meet her own. She holds up the little jar, twisting her body slightly so her side is facing him “Little help?”

                He nods, but doesn’t trust himself with words as he approaches. Perching lightly next to her, and then motioning curiously to the jar. “Gideon have a miracle cure for broken ribs?”

                She gives a rueful smile, shaking her head. “No, this is from the league.” She shrugs, “Helps with bruising.”

                She pulls the shirt up to her shoulders again, revealing extensive bruising across her abdomen and around her side. He’s able to push down any reaction initially, but anger burns through his veins as he comes to the four dark, knuckle size prints against her ribs. His fingers move, featherlight, across them. “I’m sorry,”

                He doesn’t realize he’s spoken aloud until her hand covers his. “It wasn’t your fault.” He looks up, eyes meeting clear blue ones. “It’s because of you I came away with only bruises.” She gives him a little smile, “You had my back out there.”

                He doesn’t tell her that Lisa used to say almost the same thing when he’d grab the bottle from Lewis’ hand only for him to clip her with his fist instead. Doesn’t let her know that he’d promised himself to never see marks like this on the skin of those close to him ever again. Can’t let her see the rage boiling just beneath the surface, or how easy it would be to end the lives of the monsters in the holding cell for daring to touch her.

                Instead he just nods, reaching over to grab the lid and begin screwing it back onto the small container. He can’t help but let his eyes wander the exposed skin; making maps from the scars that decorate the surface. True he’s seen most of them before, Sara comfortable enough with her past to train in nothing more than a sports bra. He sees marks that he knows are from the League, and ragged wounds he can only assume came from surviving on the island. There are the three small marks from the arrows that had ended her life once; but beneath them is a wound he’s never seen, the color telling him it’s newer than the others. He’s worked enough jobs to know it’s from a bullet, and Jefferson’s words from the previous day echo back through his mind. “What happened?”

                “Hmm?” it’s almost a hum, as his fingers move to brush over the mark. “Mishap in the revolutionary war.” She answers.

                “Sara,” he frowns, “This is a kill shot, and not the kind of scar you’d have from a cap and ball musket.”

                “Legion of Doom thought it would be fun to introduce modern weapons to the Brits.” She sighs, “They created an aberration to lure us in, laying a trap so they could get our piece of the spear.”

                “Still,” he looks up at her, “you knew it was likely a trap, there’s no way you left yourself open for a shot like this –“ he trails off, something dark settling in his chest. “Unless you knew the shooter, had some measure of trust toward them.”

                “Len,” he shakes his head at her attempt to cut him short.

                “Did Hunter do this?” his tone it deathly cold

                “He was under the Legion’s control,” she defends. “It wasn’t his fault.”

                “You could have died!” he’s on his feet, and this time he can’t keep the sharpness from his voice.

                “I did,” it’s hardly a whisper, and it makes his blood run cold as he spins to face her. Her eyes are locked onto where her hands rest on her knees as she continues. “Most of Gideon’s systems were down. Rip found us here, and Jax told him where the piece was in an attempt to spare me.” She gave a rueful smile, shaking her head. “He snapped my neck anyway.”  He tries to push the image of a pale, bloody Sara from his mind. Moving back to her side, fingers itching to touch her as he scolds himself to reign in his emotions.

                She shrugs, “Power came back, Gideon managed to revive me.” She tugs her shirt down once more, “Then once the Legion were gone Mick and the others saved history.” Her eyes finally rise to meet his, and for a long moment they just watch each other. He’s not sure what she sees in his face, but she gives him a weak smile before getting to her feet. Looking at him as if she hadn’t just relived almost dying at the hands of her teammate. “Thanks for your help.” Her fingers brush his as she walks past, pausing just inside the door. Her head tilts slightly to the side as she looks back. “Cards in my room tonight?”

                He knows she’s not really asking about playing Gin, that it’s her way of offering him a way out. But even shaken he’s never been the kind to back down. “I’ll bring the drinks,” he smirks.

                When she’s gone he sits on the chair once more, trying to shake the sick feeling in his gut. Pushing away the guilt that he’d failed to protect her; the same twisting feeling as when he’d seen the wounds on Lisa when he got back from juvie. He knows that if he could be influenced to target Mick, then it shouldn’t be a surprise that Rip had gone for Sara. But it doesn’t change the white hot fury, the need to hurt the people who had added new fractures to his Assassin. He want’s to grab their former Captain and shove him hard against the metal wall, or to freeze the hearts of the Bounty Hunters despite needing them for what’s ahead.

                But he won’t; because it’s dangerous to reveal attachment in front of adversaries. And he’s learned to keep a careful lid on his anger since he was a child. So rising to his feet he buries the flames and makes his way toward Mick’s room once more.

He wraps his knuckles against the door, Mick’s gruff “Who’s there?” coming from inside.

“It’s me,” he replies coolly, absently counting the seconds until the door slides open.

“Hey boss,” Mick’s sitting on the workout bench, beer on the floor beside him. Leonard steps in, merely leaning against het doorway as they look one another over. Mick nods to himself, “You’ve got a plan to catch this bastard.” It’s a statement.

                Len nods, “I’m going to need you to pilot one of their ships.”

                “I can do that,” Mick stands, walking over to Axel’s cage, grabbing treats from a small bag and holding them between the bars. “What’s our play?” Leonard crosses his arms, explaining the plan, included the details that aren’t quite locked in. Mick listens attentively, asking a few questions as he goes. When he’s finished his explanation Mick nods, “Should work, but,” he eyes the other man curiously “What’s Blondie think?”

Len shakes his head, “I haven’t told her yet,”

Mick scoffs, “Because she won’t like it,”

He shrugs, pushing off the wall, “Doesn’t mean it won’t work.”

His partner is giving him an amused look, “Good luck with that,”

* * *

                “No! Absolutely not!” Sara snaps, glaring across the bed at him.

                “It’s a solid plan, besides.” He shirts the cards in his hand. “Like you’ve said, he’s desperate for a win.”

                “There has to be something else.” She places a card down in favor of his previous discard.

                “I’m all ears,” He looks at her critically, “But we have four people in the holding cell and who knows how many on our trail.”

                “Why the Vanishing point?” she frowns.

                “Easy to arrive at the same time,” he raises a brow at her, “and no civilians are at risk.” He watches her, the way her free hand taps against her leg. Usually one of her tells, but he doubts it has anything to do with her cards tonight. “And we both know it has to be me that goes in.”

                “Why?” she looks at him, something between irritation and concern in her eyes. “Why not go in as a team?”

                His drawl is back, “Because someone has to watch the prisoners, their ships must be disabled, our ship has to be ready to take off –“

                “Alright, point taken.” She glares, arms crossing which gives him a flash of her cards. “But I get to be Alexa.”

                “What?”

                “I’ll keep out of sight, only move in if something goes wrong.” She replies with a shrug.

                “Sara,” he sets down his cards, “You’re injured.”

                She just looks at him, smirk tugging at her lips. “If your plan is so fool proof I won’t have to do anything.” He opens his mouth to argue, but settles for a withering glare instead. She just grins, “It’s settled then.”

                “Alright,” he feels a smirk tugging at his lips, “one condition.” He waits until her eyes meet his to continue. “When this is over, and we get back to my city, you let me take you to dinner.”

                Her eyes widen slightly, but she quickly hides it behind a teasing tone. “Are you asking me on a date?”

                He shrugs, feeling the nervous hum that only she inspires in him coming to the surface. “You wanted to put our cards on the table.”

                She beams, and it’s the most stunning thing he’s seen since coming back aboard the ship. “You’ve got a deal,” her expression shifts to an almost glare, “But if you die out there I’ll bring you back so I can kill you myself.”

                He chuckles, picking his cards up once more. “Fair enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special birthday shout out to the ever supportive Flabbergabst; hope your day was as awesome as you are!


	9. The Wellspring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard's plan to catch Maestro is set in motion
> 
> The forces of the Wellspring have other ideas

                The next morning at breakfast Jax lets them know they are able to take off. Leonard walks the whole team through his plan, addressing concerns and questions as he goes.

                “But what if he doesn’t take the bait?” Nate asks, frowning.

                Mick chuckles and Len just smirks, “Leave that part to me.”

                Sara is still frowning at him, but makes no vocal objections. Once the meal is over he and Mick make their way to the still functional bounty ship. Leonard leaning against a wall, watching as Mick flips switches and motions across the dash with practiced ease. “You know,” he drawls, gaining his friends attention. “this doesn’t seem quite so unpleasant without the handcuffs,”

                Mick offers an amused look, “Could say that about a lot of things.” Len just nods, and after a moment Mick shakes his head. “Never expected to be back on a ship like this.”

                Len steps closer, allowing his eyes to wander over the unfamiliar control panel. “More annoying teammates this time.” Mick barks a laugh at that, then flipping one last switch he steps back and motions to the dash. Leonard steps forward, looking down at the blank screen before him. “My name is Leonard Snart, and I’m looking to make a deal.”

* * *

                Leonard returns to the Waverider, making his way to the main deck when he hears voices in the all ahead. “Professor, are you sure this is wise?” Nate’s voice gives him pause.

                “Is what wise?” Stein replies.

                “Trusting Snart,” Len can hear the frown in the younger man’s voice. “I mean, given his history, what assurance do we have that he won’t actually turn us over?”

                “Mister Haywood,” The older man sighs, “I understand your concerns, but despite our many differences I can assure you of two things.” Leonard takes several silent steps closer to the edge of the hall. “Mister Snart is no longer the mere thief you know from Central city. And regardless of his opinion of the team in general, he will not betray the Captain’s trust.”

                Leo is surprised at both the words, and the fleeting warmth they bring. Of all the people who could defend him, he’d never expected it from the professor who’d shown disdain since the first day on board. He supposes that’s proof to how much they’ve all changed since the rooftop. An almost smile tugs at his lips, turning to take a secondary path to the where Sara awaits.

                When he reaches the main deck most of the team is already present. Sara looks over at him, head tilted slightly in question. “All set?”

                He nods, “Raymond is on his way to the jumpship now. Mick is just waiting for us to take off.” He makes his way to his own seat, pulling the harness down and securing it.

                “Then let’s finish this.” She states, taking off the moment everyone is locked in. They come to a stop just outside the landing bay.

                Debry still clutters the atmosphere, Gideon’s voice filling the room. “You will need to go in manually from here.” Sara nods, grabbing controls as Leonard releases his harness and goes to get the Coldgun and amulet.

                When he reaches the cargo bay he runs through the plan in his mind once more, leaning into a cargo crate while waiting for the doors to open. He sees blonde hair in his peripherals, turning to see Sara approaching slowly. She stops a couple feet away, watching him with a sadness, a fear in her eyes. “We’re coming in…” her voice is uncharacteristically quiet. “You’re sure this will work?”

                “Why?” He looks at her, their fearless Captain, looking at him almost like she had at the Oculus. “Don’t you trust me Assassin?” he teases.

                “Of course I trust you. It’s just-“ she huffs; and with anyone else he would mock the vulnerability being shown, “I just go you back.” She shakes her head. “I can’t lose you again.”

                “Hey,” he takes several steps toward her, allowing his fingers to rest against her wrist. “I’m not going to die here Birdie. You’ve got my back, besides.”  He smirks, “I owe you dinner.” Before she can respond he closes the distance between them, lips meeting hers in a short but searing kiss. Just as she begins to press back he pulls away, offering one last smirk “See you soon,” then turning and sauntering out the now open doors.

                The feel of her lips lingers against his as he walks toward the wellspring. The feel of her little gasp, brush of fingers against his wrist. He focuses on the way she looks curled against him, or nursing her coffee with a half awake gaze. From there his mind shifts to the team; to Ray’s blinding optomisim and Mick teaching tricks to Axel, Stein’s defense of him. He things of Lisa, all bright smiles and mischief, waiting for his return.

He died to protect them all once, now they remind him why he must live.

                As he approaches the rubble that was once the Oculus he feels a twisting in his gut, and the fog that has slowly settled in his mind gets thicker. He can’t remember the last time he felt like this before a job. He shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts and pushing it away, focusing on the figure waiting ahead.

                Maestro is younger than he expected; short dark hair and piercing brown eyes watching his approach. But then, he supposes Time Masters aren’t often what they appear. The man looks at him, a slight tilt of his head in recognition. “Mr. Snart, I wasn’t sure you’d really show.” He’s smiling, but it’s sharp and unwelcoming.

                Len scoffs, “Then you obviously didn’t do your research,” he settles himself across from the figure, arms coming to rest over his chest, “I never back out on a deal.”

                “So it would seem,” Maestro shifts, “You brought it with you I assume?”

                Leonard reaches into his pocket, pausing as a wave of nausea washes over him. “Of course.” He removes the amulet, tossing it to the other figure.

                The man flips it in his hand, inspecting the device. “I underestimated you, and for that I must apologize.” He pockets the item, “But then, men like you were never meant to settle as heroes, were you?”

                He smirks, “No, can’t say I’ve ever been much of a hero.” He hears explosions in the distance, meaning Mick and Ray have succeeded in placing charges on the other ships. “But,” he draws Maestro’s attention from where he’s now looking to the side. He pulls the coldgun from its holster, fighting to get it level as the world spins before him.

                “He is a Legend,” Sara’s voice seems distant, and he sees Maestro drop just as his own world blackens around the edges. He hears her shout his name, but can’t find his voice before the whole world goes dark.

* * *

                Leonard wakes with a groan, reaching up to cover his eyes from the brightly lit room. “Hey,” Sara’s voice is gentle, and after a moment of letting his eyes adjust he can see her seated at his side.

                “Hey,” he grumbles in return, letting his arm drop back to his side.

                “You know, we really need to stop meeting like this.” He can’t help the short laugh, or the smile that mirrors the one on her lips.

                He shifts to sitting in a more upright position, pleased she doesn’t protest. “What happened?”

                “You passed out,” she replies.

                “Thanks,” his voice drips sarcasm as he gives her an irritated look, “I remember that part.”

                She’s still smiling at him, then motions to the ceiling. “Gideon says it was the timestream.” She frowns, “Some kind of side effect after the Oculus explosion; you and the timestream now repel one another like the same poles of two magnets placed together.”

                “And the closer I got to ground zero, the worse the effects.” He adds.

                She nods, “Exactly.” There’s a flash of irritation, “So why didn’t you call it off when they started?”

                He shrugs, “I figured it was nerves, unease at being back at the Vanishing Point.”

                “You’re an idiot,” she glares, “And you owe me a really nice dinner.”

                He chuckles, looking down at her. “I think I can manage that.” He reaches out letting his fingers trace her jaw before pushing hair behind her ear. “Thanks for having my back.”

                She reaches up to cover his hand with hers, “Anytime,”

                The tension is so thick Len is pretty sure it could be cut with one of her knives. He’s considering leaning in when Raymond bursts into the room. “Sara! There’s a problem in – Oh!” he cuts off, “Am I interrupting?”

                Leonard sighs, letting his hand drop before turning to glare at the other man. Sara just chuckles, patting Len’s leg before turning her attention to Ray. “Nothing that can’t be done later,” The younger man’s face heats slightly, and Len feels a smirk tugging at his lips when Sara flashes him a mischievous grin. “Now what’s the issue?”

                As the pair walk out of the room Len settles back into the chair. “Gideon, how long until we reach Central City?”

                “We should be landing near S.T.A.R. Labs within the hour.” The A.I. replies.

                “Guess I better get moving then,” He smiles to himself, “After all, wouldn’t want to keep the Captain waiting once we’re settled.”

                “Would you like my help in procuring reservations?” the ship asks.

                “No, I’ve got that covered.” He’s quiet a moment, then adds. “But I could use a hand with wardrobe.” He detaches the wrist monitor, carefully getting to his feet. “Can you make a box to deliver it in?”

                “Sure thing, what did you have in mind?” she replies, and he swears she’s grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize it took so long to get this chapter out. But with the Renaissance Faire over updates should return to normal.  
> Fluffy chapter next time


	10. Cards, Cocoa and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Time master and bounty hunters safely locked away Leonard and Sara finally get that date.
> 
> The question is, do either of them know what to do when they don't have to save the world?

* * *

                The trip back to Central is smooth, and they land near S.T.A.R. labs roughly a month from their last visit. After several tranquilizers and lots of maneuvering, the bounty hunters and Maestro are safely locked away and both teams are gathered in the main room. Catching up and chattering about anything they can think of. Len watches from the wall, waiting until they are all busy to make his move.

                One Sara is immersed in discussion with his sister he grabs the plain white box and makes his way to where Iris and Barry are standing. “Leonard, hey.” Barry looks at him, “I was about to come talk to you. We were wondering if your team would like to join us for drinks, you know, celebrate a mission gone well and such?”

                Len smirks, “As lovely as that sounds, I happen to have other engagements for the evening.”

                Barry offers an exasperated look, “You haven’t even been back for six hours, how could you possibly have made plans already?”

                “That,” he offers a mock glare in the younger man’s direction. “Is none of your business.” He turns his attention to Iris, “But I do require your assistance for this particular task.”

                She watches him suspiciously, “I’m not helping you steal something Snart.”

                “Ouch,” He replies dryly, smirk playing at his lips once more. “But that’s not the kind of favor I need.” Her brow quirks, and he takes it as a sign to continue. “I was hoping Sara could go back to your apartment for a couple hours?” he shifts to present the box, “And that you could make sure she gets this?”

                Iris peaks into the box, smile spreading across her lips as she looks back up at him. Barry looks between them in confusion. “Why don’t you just give it to her yourself?”

                Iris rolls her eyes, turning to pat her fiancé on the chest. “Probably because he wants her to wear it when he comes to pick her up.” Her gaze switches back to Leonard’s, “You’re taking her somewhere nice I hope?”

                He gives a small nod, “Corrado’s,”

                Iris is nodding, “Italian, expensive –“

                Before she can continue Barry cuts in, “Wait!” his eyes widen as he looks at the older man. “You’re –“

                Len growls, “Not a word Scarlet.”

                He nods, offering a blinding grin instead and speaking in an overly excited whisper. “Congratulations man!”

                “What time should we expect you?” Iris asks.

                “Six thirty,” he inclines his head to the young woman, “Thank you.”

                She offers a gentle smile, “I can honestly say, it’s my pleasure.” With that she brushes past him and moves toward the girls. “Sara! Why don’t you come see the new apartment before dinner?”

* * *

                Soon Len and Lisa are back at a safehouse, and after a quick shower he’s slipped into his suit and begins making his way toward the living room. His sister’s short whistle draws his attention from where he was finishing the double Windsor of his tie. “Aren’t you a sight,” she walks over, giving him a once over as her voice softens. “You nervous?”

                 “Immensely” He huffs out a laugh.

                 “You really care for her,” it’s not a question, and she offers a gentle, genuine smile. “I’m happy for you Lenny,”

                He tugs at the bottom of his jacket, “Let’s just hope she feels the same.”

                She grins, reaching up to straighten his collar. “I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem.” She gives him a playful push toward the door “Go get her, Jerk.”

                He smiles, taking a moment to ruffle her hair. “Thanks, Trainwreck.”

                He borrows a car, doubting either of them want to ride bikes in formal wear. Stopping in front of the apartment, he takes one last breath and makes his way to the door. Barry answers, still grinning like an idiot as he motions him inside. “She’ll be down in just a minute,” he waves toward the hall, “you know girls getting ready.”

                “I heard that Barry!” Sara calls from the other room.

                Whatever the response is Leonard misses it, breath catching in his throat as Sara steps into the hall. He’d seen the dress Gideon had chosen, folded it into the box and wrapped the tissue paper around it…but it was only now that he could see the way the royal blue brought out her eyes. How the almost off the shoulder straps, and wide V neck would be a beautiful tease with Laurel’s necklace hanging softly between the defined bones of her collar. His eyes wander down to where the dress hugs her sides and hips before flaring out some at the thighs. It’s cut a little higher in the front, revealing elegant heels as she walks toward him.

                “Wow,” his gaze is drawn back up at her voice, “Someone cleans up nice.”

                He focuses enough to smirk at her, offering a mock bow. She chuckles, and he offers his hand, “Ready to go?”

                She nods, accepting and coming to stand at his side. His eyes are drawn back down to the red of her lips, and he fights the urge to push the curls framing her face behind her ear. Making him notice the intricate braided crown holding the rest of it back.

                “Alright kids,” Barry draws their attention to where he and Iris are standing to the side. “Now don’t be out to late, and keep out of trouble.” Sara laughs at what he thinks is meant to be an impression of Joe.

                “Not a chance,” he looks over at Iris, offering a little bow of his head in thanks. She just smiles and motions them out the door.

                Once they are outside, and away from listening ears, he leans closer to her. “You look beautiful,”

                She gives him a sideways smile, “Thanks, a friend sent the dress.”

                He shakes his head, “That was all Gideon. I just put it in the box.”

                He unlocks the car, and a teasing smile plays across her lips. “Does the owner know you have this?”

                 He shrugs, “They won’t notice; besides it will be back by morning.” He opens her door, and she easily slips in. He gets behind the wheel, engine roaring to life.

                “So where are we going to eat?” she asks once they are on the road.

                “Italian,” he glances over, “somewhere neither of us are likely to be known.”

                She chuckles at that, “Considerate of you,”

                “I try,” he returns his eyes to the road, mind racing at all the things he wants to say. She remains equally quiet, and he wonders if she feels the same. He almost laughs at the thought; Central Cities greatest thief and a former Assassin, nervous over dinner.

                When they reach the restaurant, a valet comes for the car, and he offers his arm as they walk inside. When they reach the front desk he offers the waiter an easy smile. “Two, for Snart.”

                The man glances down at his sheet, and with a quick nod grabs a couple menus from the side of the stand. “Right this way.”

                Leonard pulls out her chair, and she gives him an amused smile before accepting. “Captain Cold, the picture of chivalry. Who knew?”

                He scoffs, taking his seat across from her. “No one would believe you.”

                She hums agreement, taking in their surroundings. Fancy white tablecloths, a single rose and candles decorating the center of the small table. “This isn’t the kind of place you can usually make last minute reservations for…” one brow raises at him, “Do I even want to know how you got us in here?”

                He shrugs, “The owner owed me a favor,”

                he picks up her menu, “Any idea what’s good?” He watches her skim over the pages.

                “Not a clue,” he picks up his own, “Not the kind of place Mick, Lisa and I frequent.”

                “Oh god, Mick in a place like this?” she laughs quietly at that, “There’s not enough beer.”

                As if to prove her point a new voice comes from beside them, “Can I start you off with a bottle of wine?”

                They both look to the waiter for a moment then back at each other. Len offers her an inquisitive glance, she just shrugs in answer. “Whatever your favorite red wine is.” The young man nods and turns to leave once more.

                They return to the menus, remaining silent until the waiter returns with the wine. He removes the cork, and setting the bottle on the table looks between them. “Do you know what you would like to order?”

                They nod and Leonard motions for Sara to go first. “I’ll have the chicken fettuccini alfredo.” She smiles, folding the menu and offering it to him.

                “Parmesan chicken,” Len drawls, offering his own menu up.

                The waiter nods, “I’ll get the orders right in for you,”

                Once he’s gone the two return attention to one another. “You know,” Sara begins as he pours them each a glass of the wine. “I can’t remember the last time I ate somewhere this nice.” She shrugs, “Well at least when it wasn’t a job.”

                He chuckles, “I pity your marks.”

                She smiles, but before she can say more a new, heavily accented voice, speaks. “Leo! It’s about time you showed up.”

                They turn to find a man in his early sixties, with dark hair and laugh lines etched in his gentle features. “Tony,” Leonard inclines his head, “You look well.”

                The larger man nods, “And you? How are you and that mischievous sister of yours?”

                “Lisa and I are doing fine, she sends her regards.” He replies.

                “Shame she isn’t here,” he turns, taking note of Sara for the first time, then glancing back at Len. “And who is this beautiful lady?”

                The smirk softens into a smile, “This is Sara,” he glances from her to the other man. “Sara, this is Anthony. The owner here.”

                “Pleasure to meet you,” she extends her hand.

                Tony grins, lifting her fingers to press his lips against her knuckles. “The pleasure is mine,” he looks between the pair, “Tell me Leo, how did you catch such a lovely woman?”

                “Actually,” he offers her a playful smirk, “She caught me.”

                “Ah,” Tony leans down, not quite whispering next to her. “Don’t let his attitude fool you, Leo’s a fine man.”

                “I know,” she’s looking at him with a little smile, eyes sparkling with amusement.

                “There we are!” Tony claps his hands together, pulling their attention to the waiter now moving to the opposite side of the table.

                He places a massive bowl in front of Sara, and an equally large plate before Leonard. “This is huge!” Sara’s eyes have grown comically wide at the sight of the meals.

                “Well of course!” Tony replies, “Can’t have my guests leaving hungry.” He looks between them, “If you need anything don’t hesitate to let my staff know.” He turns to Leonard, “Meal’s on the house my friend.” Len frowns, but the man holds up his hand. “This is not up for debate,” he bows slightly, “And with that I will not keep you from your date.”

                He turns, moving down several tables before beginning to talk with them as well. When Leonard’s gaze returns to the table he finds Sara watching him curiously. “You know, I assumed you had done something for a mob boss to get here…but now,” she glances over to where Tony is laughing with guests.

                “On the contrary,” he shakes his head. “Anthony owed a debt to some…less than forgiving people.” He shrugs, “He’d shown kindness to Lisa when I was in juvie. So once I was better equipped I had a chat with them, cleared his name and got him the money to help get this place started.”

                She’s looking at him in a mix of surprise and pride. “Looks like there’s still a thing or two I don’t know about you after all.” Her expression morphs into a teasing one, “Guess Barry was right all along.”

                “Keep talking like that and you’ll be walking home.” He offers a mock glare, which just makes her smile wider.

                “Fair enough.” She shifts her focus back to the pasta dish before her, twirling it around her fork. With the utensil still in her mouth she moans, “This is amazing.”

                He chuckles, trying to ignore how much the sound affects him. “I’m glad you approve.” He cuts his own meal into pieces, and must agree that they are expertly prepared. Maybe he should take the old man’s offer to stop in more often.

                They eat mostly in silence at first, until finally Sara speaks. “So, I cannot imagine Barry wants to keep his new guests long term.”

                He frowns, “He said they will keep them as long as we need; but they don’t have enough cells for us to use as a long-term solution.”

                She looks thoughtful, “Alright, so we go find Rip.”

                “We are doing fine without the stuck-up brit.” He retorts.

                Sara chuckles, “We don’t need him as Captain, just for information.” She grabs a breadstick from the small basket between them. “I’m sure he would know somewhere to drop off any time criminals we come across. Besides –“ She trails off suddenly.

                “What’s wrong?” he frowns.

                “I’m sorry Len,” she shakes her head. “You planned all of this, to get us away from everything.” She huffs, “And here I am dragging us right back into work.”

                “It’s alright Sara,” he assures.

                “No, it’s not.” She offers a sheepish smile, “It’s just…been a really long time since I was on a real date. I’m a little rusty on what that’s supposed to look like.”

                He gives her an amused smile, “And you think I’m an expert on the topic?” he shakes his head, “Planning heists and leading the Rogues doesn’t leave much time for romance.”

                “No offence, but you don’t strike me as the dating type, even if you did have time.” She raises a brow.

                “Guilty,” he concedes. He takes another drink of wine, nose scrunching up before shaking his head. “What do you say Lance?”  He offers her one hand, “Gin?”

                She looks at him curiously. “Cards or the drink?”

                “I was thinking both,” he smirks, “somewhere a little more comfortable.”

                Her lips pull into a smile as she slips one hand into his, “Lead the way Crook.”

                With a final thank you to the staff the pair make their way back to the car. He parks several blocks from the safehouse, and Sara calls in an anonymous tip about suspicious figures seen exiting the vehicle. They walk quietly, not wanting to draw attention in their current clothing. Leonard has his jacket slung over his shoulder with one hand, the other linked with Sara’s between them.

                He allows his eyes to wander, taking in the way moonlight causes the braided halo to glow atop her head, and the scar just peaking over the back of the dress near her shoulder. How she remains on alert; eyes constantly scanning the area, dress swishing gently with each confident step. She stunning; and as his eyes drift down to their interlocked hands he can’t help but feel a little bit of awe that she’s here with him. A smile tugs at his lips as his attention returns to their walk.

                As soon as they get inside Sara is making her way toward one of the bedrooms. Stopping just outside the door she turns back to face him, “Little help?” she turns and motions to the clasp and zipper on the back of the dress. She watches over one shoulder as he comes up behind her, easily undoing the fastener and pulling the little metal tab down. She shivers as his fingers ghost across her spine, and he thinks her eyes have darkened as he steps back. “Thanks.”

                “No problem,” he watches as she walks into the room, material separating to reveal skin just before the door shuts. With a shake of his head he moves to the second room, and soon they are both back in the den in more comfortable attire. They settle on opposite ends of the couch, Leonard dealing out cards on the cushion between them.

                “No Lisa tonight?” she asks, picking up her hand.

                “No, she’s out with the others.” he begins arranging his own cards. “Said she didn’t want to interrupt our time to talk.”

                She nods, “Guess we should, before we’re back on the ship running for our lives.” She takes a drink from her glass. “Did you mean what you said when I was in medbay?”

                “About thinking you were better off without me?” he trades out one of his cards.

                She rolls her eyes, “About still wanting to give this,” She motions between them. “A shot.”

                “Yes,” he looks at her, “But I knew you may not. A lot can change in a year.”

                “A lot stays the same,” she sighs, shifting slightly. “You once told me it was the things you didn’t do that kept you up.” Her voice wavers slightly, “I’ve spent a lot of nights wishing I’d been more honest with you that night in my quarters.”

                “Sara,” he shakes his head, “I’d pulled a gun on you, not the best time to inquire about _me and you_.” He smirks, “Besides, I knew the difference between rejection and a challenge.”

                She’s pulled her knees up, “But you didn’t shoot, and I knew my answer…I was just.” She gives a nervous little laugh. “I was so scared.”

                “Of what?” his head tilts slightly.

                “Of telling you that I could see something for us.” Her cards are forgotten at her side, hands resting together atop her knees. “After I was brought back…I hadn’t, haven’t, had anything more than one-night stands. And even before that,” she waves her hand dismissively. “Relationships have never been my strength.”

                “And you were afraid of screwing it up,” his drawl is soft as he watches her nod. He shifts, expertly stacking the cards and depositing them on the floor before moving to sit close enough that her toes are touching his pants. “I’m still there.” He allows his eyes to wander the room. “When I realized I could see myself having something real, something permanent, all I could think of was how you must see me. The no good thief, just along for the score.”

                She laughs quietly, “I never thought that.” She offers him a weak smile, “but I couldn’t imagine how you, who had already been through so much, could want someone as damaged, as dangerous, as me.” She shrugs, “twice dead assassin with a bloodlust can be a lot to swallow.”

                She sees the less than appropriate response flash in his eyes, but he ignores it in favor or a more honest answer. “I wouldn’t take you any other way.”

                “Then, to be clear,” she’s moved closer, kneeling next to him. “we’re giving this a go?”

                He smirks, “It would appear so,” he lets one hand rest on her leg. “But I want to do this right, take our time.”

                She nods, and their faces are close enough that their noses brush. “Of course,” she’s smiling at him, “Kiss me Crook.”

                “With pleasure,” he closes the distance between them, one of his hands coming up to cradle her face and lips moving slowly against hers. Sara deepens the kiss, tongue brushing against his mouth for entrance. And even as they battle for dominance the kiss remains unhurried, trading the words they still aren’t quite sure how to say.

                When they break away for air she’s shifted to sitting on his lap, and he’s looking at her like she’s the most stunning creature in the world. She grins, breathing still uneven, “Hell of a thief indeed.”

                He chuckles, leaning up to capture her mouth in another short kiss. “You have no idea Assassin.”

                Just as he begins to rethink his policy of taking things slow Sara flinches from where his hand touches her waist, wincing softly. Immediately he pulls his hands away, looking at her in concern as she leans back. “Sara, I’m s-”

                She cuts him off with a slender finger to his lips. “Don’t,” she offers a sheepish little smile, “I forgot about them too,” His hand moves to rest gently against her still fractured ribs.

                “You want ice for it?” he asks, looking back up to her face, feeling a little pride at her flushed features.

                She shakes her head, “No, they’ll be fine.” She chuckles, “But maybe we should keep any, _physical_ activities to a minimum for the moment?”

                He nods, reaching up to push a stray hair from her face. “In that case, how would you like to spend the rest of our time away from the crew?”

                She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, looking around the room before settling on the television. “Movie night?” she turns back to him, “With cocoa?”

                He chuckles at that, “That could prove a challenge with you in my lap.”

                She shifts to her feet with an exaggerated sigh, “Fine.” She’s still smiling, “I’ll pick the movie.”

                He nods, reluctantly making his way to the kitchen and pulling out the ingredients for her request. By the time he’s making his way to the couch with their drinks she has the menu up for some action flick, and is growling while trying remove pins from her hair.

                “Need a hand?” he drawls, offering her the cocoa as he comes to sit next to her.

                “It’s alright, Iris just had some trouble getting it to stay up.” She winces while tugging at another one.

                “Here,” be gently pushes her hand away, easily removing the offending hair pin. “Go ahead and start it.” He motions to the TV, angling his body so he can more easily reach the braids. She does, and then turns so her back is closer to him. She’s right, there are a lot of bobby pins hidden in the braids, but he doesn’t really mind having the excuse to run his hands through hair. Once the pins are gone he carefully undoes the braids, until her hair is falling in soft waves down her back.

                She ends up shifting so her head and shoulders are in his lap, his fingers still running through her hair as she hums appreciatively. He doesn’t see much of the movie; his focus remaining on her, and his mind still wrapping around the idea of being hers. She ends up falling asleep, and careful to avoid applying pressure to her injured side he carries her through to the bedroom.

                Once she’s tucked in he turns to leave, only to find warm fingers grabbing his hand. “Stay,” she’s more asleep than awake, eyes still closed as she turns to face him. “Want you with me.” She adds.

                He just smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head. “Alright Birdie,” she lets go and he quickly changes into night clothes before slipping under the covers beside her. She shifts to tuck her head against his chest, and his hand moves to rest at her hip.

                “Goodnight Len,” she mumbles, and then drifts to sleep once more.

                “Night Sara,” he shakes his head, smiling down at her. He has a hard time falling asleep that night; for once reality is more appealing than any dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished!
> 
> I'll be doing an epilogue chapter next week. (and maybe a second chap fic that takes place later).  
> I have a couple new CC fics in the works for you guys =)


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard makes some early morning observations about his new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is the last chapter.  
> Thank you so much for joining me on this crazy adventure!

* * *

_Eight months later_

* * *

 

                Leonard looks down from the book he’s reading as Sara stirs against him. Mumbling a sleepy, “Morning,” before titling her head up for a sleepy kiss.

                “Good Morning,” he brushes hair from her face, “Sleep well?” She hums, shifting to snuggle against him and press lazy kisses against his collar.

                “You’re up early,” she looks up at him, fingers tracing absently across his chest. Tilting her head and looking up through her lashes. “What are you thinking about?”

                “Well,” he lets his hand slide up, tracing indistinct shapes on her bare shoulder. “Amara and Zari are still sharing quarters.”

                “Yeah, though to be fair Amara spends the night with Mick pretty regularly.” She shifts, pulling back just enough that she can see his face more clearly. “Is there a problem between them?”

                “No,” he shakes his head. “Or at least not that I know of. It just seems like they shouldn’t have to bunk together permanently.”

                She raises a brow, “You proposing we kick someone off? Cause I don’t think even Jax could add another room.”

                “As tempting as tossing the science twins off may be sometimes, there is another solution.” He replies.

                She props her head up with one arm, “And what would that be?”

                He smirks, “Move in with me.”

                “Solid plan” a small smirk playing at her lips, “but I’ve got one better.” He looks at her curiously, and she pulls one hand from under the sheet to motion around them. “You move in with me,” she shrugs. “My quarters are bigger, and you’ve already got most of your stuff here.”

                He chuckles, “Fair enough Birdie,” he leans down, catching her lips in a slow kiss. She returns the gesture, one hand moving to cup his face as he pulls her closer by the waist. When they separate he rests his forehead to hers, “Guess someone should tell them.”

                “Yeah,” She hums, “someone probably should.” Her free hand has moved down, playing with the waistband of his boxers. “I’ll put it at the top of my list for the day,”

                “Everyone was out at that festival pretty late last night,” he shifts, rolling so that he’s propped up above her. “Wouldn’t want to disturb them before they are awake.”

                She’s smiling, the playful little grin that he loves so much. “Obviously,” she props up on her elbows just enough to brush her lips to his. “Now we just have to find a way to pass the time till then.”

                “I can think of a few,” he smirks.

                “Like what?”

                “A shower,” he shifts off of her, getting to his feet and moving toward the bathroom.

                She growls, “Oh no you don’t,” she rolls onto her feet, taking quick short strides after him. “You aren’t getting away that easy Crook.”

                He looks back at her, smirk still firmly in place. “Wouldn’t dream of it Assassin.” She’s moves past him, stripping before getting in the shower and turning on the water while pressed against the side to avoid the initial spray.

                There are still a lot of things they are figuring out, and their relationship hasn’t been completely smooth. But as he watches her jump back from the cold water, swearing under her breath before adjusting the temperature, he’s reminded of the one constant in this crazy life. He’s hopelessly, impossibly in love with Sara Lance. And by some miracle, she loves him too.

                “Coming Len?” she holds a hand out to him, brow quirked and that playful smile on her lips.

                “Always,” he steps in next to her, chuckling as she complaints about him hogging all the water. Yes; time travel is messy, life as a hero doesn’t pay very well, and everyday could be his last. But as long as he has her, it’s worth every moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have some possible follow-up ideas for this fic, so just because this one is over doesn't mean you've seen the end of this verse.

**Author's Note:**

> As with my previous stories my hope is to update once a week, but it may vary.


End file.
